Three is Usually Better Than Two
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda and Brenda/Fritz and Brenda/Sharon/Fritz based on a head cannon... "The majority of men that know Sharon is bisexual have thought about having a threesome with her and their wife, but they wouldn't dare ask."
1. Fritz's discovery

Pairing: Sharon/Brenda and Sharon/Brenda/Fritz

Head Cannon #58 "_The majority of men that know Sharon is bisexual have thought about having a threesome with her and their wife, but they wouldn't dare ask.__"_

A/N: This is a five part fic. This is based on the head cannon above. I must say this is a bit hard for me, I honestly know nothing about Fritz, even less than I know about Sharon. Also, I've always written about women being together, I don't do well when it's a man involved. But this is all a learning exercise for me. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

_Part 1 ____Fritz tells Brenda about his discovery__:_

Brenda was typing away at her computer after a long day when Fritz opened the door to the bedroom. She looked up and smiled at him and then went back to her laptop. He was used to coming home to the sight of his wife working on a case, it was something he didn't really liked, but knew there was nothing he could do about it. He put his things down and sits on the edge of the bed, on the opposite side from his wife. For a moment he just looked at her, he loved to watch her read. When she was really into what she was reading, she'd always make cute little faces that he adored. He loosened his tie then slipped it over his head, putting it next to him on the bed while he reached for the buttons on his shirt.

Brenda looked up from her laptop again to see Fritz pulling off his pants, leaving him in his boxers. She could tell from his posture that it had been a long day for him as well, but unlike her, she didn't think he just wanted to rest. She shut her laptop down and then moved it to the nightstand. She got up from the bed and made her way to the kitchen, her mind was set on avoiding what seemed to be inevitable. She padded down to the kitchen, her bare feet relaxing on the cool ground. She had one thing, and one thing on her mind at this point... chocolate. She wanted, no, needed some chocolate. Any type of chocolate would be good after the long, tiring day she had. But she was more than glad when the first thing she found was a ding dong. She sighed with pleasure as she felt the round treat in her hand.

She moved to the living room and sat on the sofa, ding dong in hand. She leaned back into the cushion and slowly peeled open the treat, careful not to ruin the cake in the process, soft sighs escaped her slightly parted lips. Once it was freed from it's wrapping, Brenda slowly brought it to her mouth, just the nearness was making her mouth water. She took a big bite into it, the richness of the chocolate took over her taste buds, and another soft sigh was elicited by it. She moaned into the cake as she took another bite, this time the white cream filling was also there. The sugar overload put a big smile on her face, her broad lips curving up as she chewed. She dipped her finger into the center, bringing the cream out and quickly deposited it into her mouth. Her tongue snaked around her finger a few times, removing the sweetness from it and then she pulled it out with an audible pop.

Brenda heard Fritz come into the living room, but didn't bother to even acknowledge him when she had a half-eaten ding dong in her hand. She took another bite and this time she fell full onto her back on the sofa, the chocolate momentarily paralyzing her in the best way possible. She lifted her legs onto the sofa and took the last bite of her ding dong and let that last moan escape as she opened her mouth again. She closed it back and savored that last bite, chewing it slowly, letting the chocolate mingle completely with her taste buds. She felt complete bliss wash over her as she finished it and she closed her eyes slowly, not yet ready to actually have a conversation with her husband.

A few moments pass, Brenda finally sat up and looked at her husband, a smile on her face as she stood up. "Hey," she greeted as she crossed the room to where he was seated. She kissed him softly on the lips, a quick kiss that left him wanting more from her. His lips formed a smile under hers and then she moved back a little and his eyes dropped to her lips. Afraid of what he might say or do that might ruin her chocolate high, she moved away completely. "How was your day Fritzi?" She asked, her voice soft and sweet to his ears.

He sat back in the seat he had just vacated and pulled her down with him, pulling her to sit on his lap. "Stressful, I don't really want to talk about it now, though. Yours?"

Brenda sighed deeply and put her head to rest on his chest. "Horrible, just horrible."

"Rough day, I guess." Fritz ran his fingers through his wife's curls, something that he knew made her feel better after a rough day.

"Yes," she murmured into his chest. "This case is starting to get to me, it's heartbreaking, to say the least." She sat up and looked at her husband in the eyes. "Can we go to sleep now, honey?"

"Come on, put your arms around my neck." Brenda did and then he picked her up as he got up and walked to the bedroom in silence. He put her onto the bed softly and then went out of the room to turn off all of the lights. Before going to the bed he turned off the bedroom light and then lied down beside his wife. She instantly cuddled into his body and he smiled in her neck, loving the closeness.

After awhile of just lying there, Fritz decided to break the silence. "You sleep?" He asked, even though he knew she wasn't.

"No, I'm still up." She turned around and faces him.

The smell of chocolate hit his nose immediately as he breathed in. "You want to know what I heard today at work?"

Brenda rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she turned around for gossip, even though this was how they always fell asleep when they weren't having sex. "Sure," she said, her voice not hiding the fact that she was a bit annoyed.

Fritz rolled his eyes as well and then cleared his throat. "I was talking to Jim this morning-by the way he says hi-and he told me something very, uh, interesting." Brenda raised an eyebrow and he continued. "Jim was telling me about this female detective in Robbery and Homicide that accused Captain Raydor of lying during her OIS investigation because she slept with her and it went bad."

"Wait," Brenda sat up, but was unable to continue because Fritz started to speak again.

"Before you say anything listen." Brenda nodded and leaned against the pillows. "I thought I misheard him or something, but then he continued on and was telling me how the Chief had to handle everything before it got out of control. So, I was still processing the new information when he started to tell me about the time that his wife suggested a threesome with the Captain, and by then I was just shocked." Brenda hummed.

"So, did they?" Brenda asked, her voice not doing a thing to hide any of her curiosity.

Fritz shook his head. "He said that he couldn't ask her, you know how unapproachable she is, and they aren't even really friends. He said that he's heard that other men have been in the same position, but nobody has ever asked, well not that he knows about. Apparently, everyone thinks she would do it, if she was actually propositioned, but the idea only stays as a fantasy."

"Would you want to?" Brenda asked, somewhat afraid to hear his answer.

"Of course not," was his too quick answer and she saw the signs that he was lying.

She didn't really care that he did, even she could admit that the Captain was a beautiful woman. When she didn't want to strangle the woman, she sometimes wanted to have her hands on her body in other ways. Brenda got up and moved to straddle her husband's waist. "You're lying to me," she whispered into his ear and then sat up and looked him in the eyes. "You know I don't like it when you lie to me Fritzi," she said as her hands traveled across his biceps. "Tell me the truth, honey."

Fritz closed his eyes and let his hands travel up his wife's bare legs and toned thighs until he reached the bottom of the shorts. "Yes," he said, it was nothing more than a whisper.

She moved her lips to his and kissed him deeply, her hips rocked slowly on him and she could already feel that he was hard. Her lips moved against his slowly, her tongue slowly snaked out to explore her husband's mouth. The roof of his mouth, across his teeth and against his tongue, she loved the taste of his mouth. When she needed air she moved to an upright position and continued to rock against him.

"So tell me, have you thought about it yet? Have you thought about inviting that woman into our bed? Did you think about what it would be like to make her come undone with your touch?" She husked as she rocked her hips harder. The thin materials between them did nothing to hide how much he wanted her, or maybe how much he wanted her and the other woman. Brenda could feel herself becoming wet, not only because of her husband's hard shaft rubbing against her, but also at the thought of the Captain. A soft moan came from her mouth and she moved to kiss down his torso.

Fritz didn't say anything for a few moments, he was still unsure if Brenda actually wanted to know. She must want to know though, or she wouldn't be asking. "I have," he admitted before he grunted.

"What do you want to do to her?" Brenda asked as she moved off of him and kissed over the waistband of his boxers. Fritz didn't say anything, so Brenda stopped what she was doing.

When it occurred to him that she wasn't going to continue, unless he did, he went on. "I want to kiss her, kiss her softly at first, but then harder."

Brenda moved up to kiss him. "Like this?" She asked as she proceeded to kiss him, softly at first, but then with more force.

"Yeah, like that," he said when she pulled away from the kiss and moved back to her previous position.

"Keep goin'," she told him as she pulled off his boxers.

He watched her with a lot of intensity as she slowly wrapped her hand around his hard shaft. "I want to undress her and I want you to help me, I want you to do most of it and I want to watch." His voice was huskier, laced with all the unhidden lust.

She hummed in pleasure, "keep going, honey." She said softly, her breath teasing his shaft. She moved her hand up and down slowly and his hips bucked.

"I want to kiss against her neck and back as you remove all of her clothes and kiss the front of her body, and kiss her lips. I want," he groaned as Brenda's pace quickened, "I want you to let her touch you, kiss you, and I want to just watch you two." Fritz stopped talking as Brenda wrapped her lips around him and began to suck on him with just the right amount of pressure.

When she noticed he'd stopped, so did she. "I need you to continue," she said, not even hiding that she was enjoying the idea. She was more than enjoying it though, she felt her slickness without even touching herself, she could tell that she was soaking her panties. The idea of touching the woman was driving her crazy, it was something she'd thought of before, but having her husband think it was so much more of a tun on. "If you want me to continue to touch you, then you're going to have to go on honey."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" His voice was not accusing, it was full of amusement, he liked the idea of his wife liking it.

"More than you know," she admitted.

He pulled her up to him and rolled them over so that she was lying on the bed with him hovering over her. He pulled off her tank top quickly and her bare breasts begged to be touched. He smiled down to her, and she smiled back as she pulled his mouth to her own. They kissed frantically, almost like their lives depended on it. Brenda sighed into the kiss and used her hands to remove her own shorts and panties. Fritz broke away from the kiss and helped her finish. He looked at his wife's naked body and couldn't wait until he was able to feel all of her against him.

"Now I can see how much you're enjoying it," he said as he kissed her inner thighs. She was soaked, like she knew she would be. She gasped when his lips ghosted over her wet center, but he didn't touch her, he just let his mouth stay there for a few seconds as he inhaled her musty, earthy arousal.

She was getting frustrated with the teasing and pulled him up to kiss him. As they kissed she wrapped her legs around his waist, almost forcing him to do as she wanted. He didn't complain and he didn't object, he did what she wanted. The pace was slow at first, but as the kiss grew more frantic he began to pick up the pace. They moved together, their bodies reacting at the same time, moans meeting each other between their mouths. She moved away from the kiss and his lips instantly found her neck. He kissed her softly like always. He was always so tender with her and was sure to never leave a mark. She never complained, but she always wished that he would suck a little harder, maybe even bite her a little.

They continued to talk about the Captain that night, which they were both sure was the reason for the incredible sex they had. It hadn't been this good in years, and they were both exhausted when they finished. They lied there in each other's arms; Fritz making soothing circles on her back and Brenda sighing happily on his chest. After awhile of being silent, Brenda wanted to know if Fritz really wanted to do all the things he said he did, or if it was all just foreplay for him. She moved away from his touch and looked into his deep eyes.

"Honey?" Her voice was honey sweet. When she heard him grunt in response she went on. "I was wonderin', if, uh, if you were serious about what you said."

He propped him up on his elbow. "Serious about what?"

"About Sharon. Do you really want to do those things you said?" Fritz averted his eyes and then mumbled under his breath. "What was that?"

"Do you want to do the things you said you wanted to do?" Fritz asked, avoiding answering the question, which did not go unnoticed by his wife.

"I do," she admitted, "and I know you do as well." She moved back over to his body and wrapped a leg and arm around him. "It's okay to fantasize about other people, Fritzi." She spoke in a reassuring tone, one that was more to herself than it was to him.

"OK, honey." He replied and let her snuggle into her body completely. And that was how they fell asleep; in each other's arm, but still so far away from each other. Fritz wondering if Brenda was serious, and hoping that she was even though it bothered him a little bit. Brenda on the other hand was thinking about Sharon in a more sexual way. She fell asleep with thoughts of touching the woman and being touch by her as well. She could almost hear her speaking to her as she finally fell asleep, so when she dreamed, the sound of that woman was the first thing she heard.

TBC


	2. After that night

Part 2 ___Brenda sees Sharon for the first time after ____**that**_ night:

A week had passed since Brenda and her husband had sex while talking about Sharon and she was about to have to see her. She'd been a witness for an OIS involving one of her boys and because of that she had to be interviewed by the Captain. The Captain had been nice enough to agree to do the interview in her own office instead of her coming up to FID. So she was working on paperwork while waiting for Sharon. A knock on the door and Brenda knew the woman was there, not even a minute late. Of course, Brenda thought.

"Come in," Brenda said with a smile on her face.

The Captain entered the room slowly, her heels clicking on the floor and it got Brenda's attention. Her eyes darted to those bare slender legs, down to her ankles and to those beautiful feet enclosed in a pair of patent leather heels. Her breath hitched in her throat as she realized she'd been caught checking out the Captain. Her cheeks turned a rosy red when her eyes met with the other woman's.

Sharon smirked and then sat down in the seat across from the desk. "Chief Johnson," Sharon greeted as she crossed her legs.

Brenda smiled politely and then straightened some papers on her desk while she fought away the flush that the other woman created.

"Are you ready to get started?" Sharon asked as she placed the tape recorder down on the desk close to Brenda.

"Yes, Captain. Let's get this over with quickly, if you don't mind," Brenda said in her honey sweet tone.

Sharon smiled and then nodded as she pressed the button to start recording. The next fifteen minutes were spent with Sharon asking a series of questions pertaining to the shooting involving Lt. Flynn. Brenda's mind kept wandering, which meant the Captain had to repeat multiple questions over again. Brenda couldn't help herself when she stole glances at the woman's bare legs, she couldn't shake the thoughts out of her mind that her husband put there. When the fifteen minutes were over Sharon hit the button to stop the recording and then she put it in to her purse.

"Thanks for agreeing to do the interview in my office," Brenda said as she leaned back in her seat.

Sharon smiled as she stood up. "Thank you for actually cooperating, it's nice when we get along long enough to get work done." She slid her purse onto her shoulder and then looked at Brenda who was not-so-secretly checking her out and that caused another smirk from the auburn haired woman. She wondered if Brenda was actually aware that she was doing it, not that she minded. Sharon headed for the door and then turned around and caught the other woman quickly averting her eyes. If she kept it up, Sharon might be tempted to do something about it. "If you think of anything else, please call me."

"Of course, Captain. I'll see you later," she said in a cheery voice as the Captain walked out of the room.

Brenda squeezed her thighs together after the Captain left, her arousal betraying her. She didn't know how she'd get through the rest of the day. Maybe she'd try and have lunch with Fritz and they could just stay back in the office together with the shades closed. She'd have to call him and see, but for right now she just wanted to sit back for a moment and enjoy the scent of the Captain that was still floating around her office. She smelled sweet, kind of like chocolate she thought, or maybe she just wanted some chocolate. Nope, Sharon definitely smelled like chocolate.

* * *

"FID. Captain Raydor speaking."

"You left a folder in my office earlier," Brenda said.

"Chief?" Sharon asked.

"Oh, yes, sorry, it's me. Would you like for me to bring the folder to you?"

There was the sound of papers being shuffled on a desk and then Sharon spoke. "No, that's okay. I was actually coming down to clear Lt. Flynn, so I'll get it then."

"Alrighty then," Brenda said and then Sharon hung up the phone.

Ten minutes passed and Sharon was back in Major Crimes. She'd just finished telling Andy the good news when Brenda saw her heading to her office. She sat up in her seat and faced the door with her legs crossed. Sharon walked into the open door once Brenda smiled at her.

"You said there was a folder here," Sharon said as she looked at Brenda expectantly.

Brenda held out the folder and Sharon walked towards her. "Here you go, Captain."

"Thank you, Chief." Sharon said to the other woman slowly as she took the folder from her hand.

Brenda looked at the time on the clock and then back at the Captain and she remembered she had completely forgot to ask her husband if he wanted to do lunch. "Are you busy?" Brenda asked quickly, so quickly that Sharon almost didn't understand what she'd said.

"Just tying up some loose ends, besides that I'm not really doing anything. Why? Do you need something?" Sharon shifted from one foot to the other.

Brenda looked away, "I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to do lunch."

"Hm. Lunch?" Sharon said to herself. She really should finish up the work she had been doing. "I'd love to, but I need to finish up the paperwork I have." Brenda pouted and Sharon found it to be incredibly adorable. "We could stay in the office and have lunch together, if you don't mind me working on my cases for a little bit." Sharon suggested.

Brenda visibly cheered up and said: "Great, I can order."

"Okay. I'll go get my paperwork and make a few phone calls and I'll be back." Sharon turned on her heels and left the office, trusting the woman's choice of food enough to let her order.

Fifteen minutes later and the food had arrived and so had Sharon. Brenda cleared the table in her office and had placed the food there. Sharon sat down in the seat opposite from Brenda and put her paperwork on the spot next to the food Brenda had placed there for her. For a few minutes they ate in silence. Brenda watching Sharon as she worked on her paperwork and Sharon making a show of it. Sharon always loved it when people admired her body, it was something she worked hard on and appreciated that people noticed, and Brenda was doing much more than noticing; she was starting to actually stare at her obviously.

Sharon finished her last report and looked up to meet Brenda's big brown eyes staring at her. Sharon smiled brightly and Brenda blushed and turned back to her food. Sharon noticed that something was different, but couldn't figure out what had changed. She'd seen the other woman look at her longer than necessary before, but there was something in her eyes now, something that hadn't been there before. Sharon wanted to know, but didn't know how to approach it.

"How's the food?" Brenda asked.

"It's surprisingly very good," Sharon said before taking another bite of her Thai dish.

"One of my favorite places to get take-out over here," Brenda said before putting her fork down.

"Hm," Sharon hummed as she tried not to watch as Brenda's eyes traveled up her legs for at least the second time. Suddenly she felt her body's temperature rise and could feel how it turned her on to have Brenda's eyes all over her body. She shifted in her seat and recrossed her legs and a shock was sent straight to her core as she did it. "So, how's your case going?"

Brenda looked up at Sharon and sighed. "It's getting better... think I might finally be able to tie the suspect to the murder."

Sharon nodded, "that's good." She uncrossed her legs and her foot rubbed against the Chief's leg under the table and when she was about to apologize she heard a noise. A sound that came from the blonde woman across from her. It sounded like a moan, but she could have been imagining it, due to the fact that she was already turned on by the woman. Experimentally, Sharon ran her foot against the woman's leg, causing her to gasp. Sharon quickly moved her foot back to her and crossed her legs once again. She smirked as she leaned in close to the other woman. "Brenda?"

A flustered blonde leaned in as well. "Hm?"

"Why exactly did you want to have lunch with me?"

"I was hungry and I figured you would be as well."

Sharon shook her head. "To be a professional liar, you sure are pretty bad at it. There's something else."

Brenda moved back into her seat. "Captain, I don't think I follow."

"Well, besides the fact that you've been looking at me all day like I'm one of those treats you like so much, you're also reacting to accidental touches." Sharon stood up from her seat. "You know what... I'm sorry. I'm going to go now, I hope you enjoy the rest of your lunch, Chief."

As Sharon went to the door Brenda stood up. "Wait." When Sharon didn't stop, Brenda nearly stomped her foot and she told her to wait again. Sharon turned around and then Brenda sighed. "Is it true?"

Sharon looked at her with a quizzical. "Is what true, Chief?"

"Forget it, forget that I said anything."

"No, Brenda. What is it?" Sharon walked back over to the table.

After taking a few deep breaths, she sighed. "Fritzi and I were talking the other night," a flush crossed her face when she remembered the night. "He was telling me about something someone told him about you and this woman. He said that you were accused of wrongfully investigating her because of a relationship that went wrong with her. I guess, I wanted to know if it was true."

Sharon removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "You wanted to know if what was true, Chief?" She put her glasses on before continuing. "You wanted to know if this really happened or do you want to know if I actually had a relationship with the woman?" When Brenda said nothing, Sharon answered the questions herself. "Most of what you heard pertaining to this case is probably pure gossip, nobody really knows what happened unless they were involved. And yes, I had a relationship with her, but that didn't have anything to do with the case."

"So you _are_ bisexual?" Brenda asked and before she could even regret asking, Sharon was speaking.

"Yes, I am." Brenda could tell that the woman was a little uncomfortable and felt bad for bringing up personal information, but it seems like everyone already knew this bit of info.

"Okay."

"Okay," Sharon repeated after her.

For a few minutes, Sharon awkwardly stood there, unsure if she should leave or stay. Brenda sat and tried her best not to look at the other woman, she knew that after finding out that she was definitely bisexual that it was going to be harder not to think about that night. The tension was thick, but neither woman was ready to say anything to the other, so they stayed there.

A knock on the door and Tao stuck his head in, saving the two from their awkwardness. "Chief," he said and then turned to the Captain, "oh, hello, Captain." She nodded his way and then looked at Brenda. Tao looked down at the paper he had in his hand and then up to the Chief. "We've got him. He slipped up while cleaning up the third victim's house and we've found something to tie him to the murder. Also, his alibi just fell through because there was no way he could have been with who he said he was with. He's in interview room one. Buzz is ready whenever you are."

"Thank you Lieutenant, I'll be there in a few." Tao nodded and then left the room. Brenda turned to Sharon and got up. "I have to go, but I enjoyed having lunch with you. Maybe we could do it again, or have dinner." After thinking quickly she added in, "Fritz actually was thinking about inviting you to dinner, if you'd like to come, that is."

Sharon raised an eyebrow. "Dinner? With you and your husband?"

"Yes, if you'd like to. I think that we could have a good time outside work, we have in the past if you remember."

"Are you referring to the time that we went out for drinks that one time?"

Brenda chuckled. "I am; we had lots of fun, one of us had a lot more fun than the other if I remember correctly," she said as she remembered going for drinks with the woman and watching her flirt with every guy that came and spoke to her.

Sharon rolled her eyes. "I'll do dinner, but only if you promise not to get me drunk again."

"Hm. I won't make any promises I might not keep." Brenda smiled a wicked smile and walked over to the door. "Besides, we both know how much more fun a drunk Sharon is."

Sharon walked to the door and moved in close to the Chief. "Well, I don't want to be held accountable for anything I might say or... do to you. So, liquor me up at your own risk." And with that Sharon exited the room and after a few minutes of Brenda wondering what Sharon might do to her, she finally went to her interview. The whole time she was in their she could feel the uncomfortable signs showing that she was aroused, but there wasn't anything she could do about it now. That's why she nailed her suspect for the crimes he committed and then went back to her office and hurried with her paper work.

TBC


	3. Dinner

Thanks for the reviews. :)

Part 3_ Brenda tells Fritz about dinner and then dinner. _

"Fritzi, I'm home." Brenda called out as she entered the bungalow.

"In the kitchen," he responded. She toed off her shoes, dropped her bag and then went into the kitchen. The smell of lasagna immediately filled her nose and she was more than glad to finally be home.

She wrapped her arms around his body and cuddled into his back for a brief moment. "Oh, god, I missed you," she whispered into his neck.

He turned and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Dinner's almost done." She disentangled herself from him and then went to get a glass of wine. He turned to look at her before moving to put the food on the table. "How was work? Any luck with that case of yours?"

Brenda smiled. "We got him; he messed up and left some evidence behind." She moved to the table and sat down. "Oh and I spoke to the Captain today, had lunch with her actually." Fritz raised his eyebrow and hummed. "I told her about that dinner invitation you were talking about the other day, she accepted."

Fritz sits down in his chair and looks over to his wife. "You do know I was only joking, right?"

"Oh," she shrugged. "Well, it's too late to worry about that now because she's already accepted."

Fritz took a bite of the lasagna, chewed it and then spoke. "Okay then. I'll make Italian, maybe linguine with clams and red sauce, I know how much you like it."

Brenda smiled a big smile, he knew her so well. "I was thinking maybe this Friday coming up, or Saturday. What do you think, honey?"

"Friday because I'm busy this weekend, I have to go out of town and I'm leaving Saturday morning. So what made you ask her over for dinner?"

"After lunch I decided that I enjoy being around her, even though we didn't do much talking. So I asked her if she'd like to do it again and then I remembered what you said. Also, I think it'll be fun."

"Okay," he took a bite of lasagna, "okay then."

* * *

The week seemed to fly by and before they knew it, it was Friday. The food was done and Sharon was due at the house any minute now. Brenda was lying back onto the side of the sofa, her feet in Fritz's hand and her eyes closed. She was unwinding the best way she knew how, only thing missing was some wine, but that would wait until Sharon got there. Brenda really needed to get to a spa. While Fritz was okay with the feet massages, she really could use a proper one. The sound of the doorbell ringing made Brenda jump up to her feet and then she and her husband walked to the door together.

They opened the door and there Sharon was. She was breathtaking, both of them noted that. Fritz was more subtle about the way he looked at her body, it was quick and barely noticeable, but still enough to see that this woman was gorgeous. Brenda, on the other hand, she was obvious about it and didn't really bother to hide it. Her eyes slowly raked over the Captain's body, she started at her feet, loving the sight of the woman in heels and she was glad she hadn't ditched the heels for something more practical. Her legs were bare again, something else Brenda loved to see; she'd always enjoyed looking at the woman's slender toned legs. She wore a simple black dress with a blazer, something similar to what she would wear to work, but a bit tighter and shorter. Brenda blushed when she passed the woman's lips with her eyes and she wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips. She moved back and made room for Sharon to come in as she cleared her mind of those thoughts.

"I'm sorry, come in," Brenda said as she cleared her throat.

Sharon smiled at the two of them and then handed Brenda the bottle of Sauvignon Blanc she'd been holding. "Thanks for having me," she said as she walked into the bungalow. Fritz closed the door and Brenda led them all to the living room.

"Have a seat," Brenda said and waited for Sharon to sit down before she took the seat across from her.

"I'll go chill this," Fritz said, holding up the bottle that Brenda placed on the coffee table. "Would you two like anything to drink?"

Brenda got up from her seat. "Honey, I'll do this, you entertain our company." Fritz handed her the bottle and then went to sit next to the seat that Brenda had just vacated. "Sharon would you like something to drink while we wait for the food to finish reheating?"

"No, I think I will wait," Sharon said.

Brenda nodded and then went into the kitchen to put the wine into a bucket of ice and water. She wanted a glass of Merlot, but decided against it. She headed back into the living room after taking a peek at the food; it would be ready in a few more minutes. She went and sat down next to her husband on the sofa and realized that the two of them weren't talking like she hoped they would start to do while she was gone. She sighed as she looked from her husband to the other woman, she really wished she had that glass of Merlot right now.

Sharon looked around the couple's home, it was much neater than she'd expected, but she was sure that was all Fritz's doing. She looked over to the quiet couple and smiled. "You have a lovely home," she said, her own voice sounding loud to her ears because of how quiet it was.

"Thank you," Brenda said with her southern drawl. A timer went off and Fritz excused himself to go get the food ready. Brenda watched him leave and then turned her attention to the other woman in the room. She crossed her legs, her red dress riding up on her thigh a bit and she smirked inwardly when she saw the Captain's eyes cover the exposed part of her thigh. "I'm glad you were able to make it here tonight. I've been looking forward to it."

Sharon raised an eyebrow. "You were?"

"Yes," she said with a nod, "I was. Like I said before, I believe that outside of work we could really have a good time. Tonight I plan on proving that to you... prove that we can have, uh, fun together."

Sharon laughed. "Hm. Fun? What kind of fun did you have in mind?"

Brenda slightly blushed as she thought of the fun she actually wished she could be having with the woman tonight. "I'm not sure yet, let's just see where the night leaves us."

Fritz put the food onto the table and called the women over. The women took their seats and Fritz put on some music to lighten the mood. Fritz had come to actually enjoy Brenda's choice of music, country music was something he used to really hate, but now it was all he really listened to. He plugged in her iPod to the speakers, knowing that it would have more variety in case the Captain didn't enjoy country music. Even so the first couple of songs were country, songs that he used to tease her about, but grew to love. Sharon didn't seem to mind though.

After they'd finished dinner they continued to talk over wine and ginger ale for Fritz. Sharon and Brenda had finished the bottle of wine that Sharon bought over and moved on to a bottle of Merlot after a while. Conversation came easier to them all, once there was alcohol in the two women. They spoke about everything under the moon, but never once did they bring up Sharon's sexuality, even though Fritz had so badly wanted to. He didn't feel like he was close enough to ask her personal questions, unlike his wife, who had been asking the woman personal questions all night long.

After Sharon's fourth glass of wine she decided that she'd stop, she'd need to sober up for driving anyway. She, along with Fritz moved to the sofa and Brenda stayed at the table and watched them. Sharon, as Brenda expected, was a little touchy-feely and up until the moment she sat beside her husband she didn't really mind. Brenda liked the innocent touches that Sharon would place on her arm or thigh every now and then. But now Sharon was sitting next to Fritz on the sofa and she could already tell that Fritz wasn't going to do much to stop the touches. She watched for a while as Sharon and Fritz talked, her hand lingered on his thigh way too long, and she felt jealousy rise to the surface. She should be mad that he let another woman touch him, should be jealous that it wasn't her touching him, but she wasn't. She was jealous that Sharon's hand was on someone other than her.

Brenda put her wine glass down and went and sat next to Sharon. She sat close to the woman, their thighs touched fully and Brenda's hand was partially touching the Captain's thigh. She wanted so badly to touch the woman, but she knew she couldn't, so she'd settle for what seemed like an accidental touch.

Sharon turned to look at Brenda and smiled. "I was just telling Fritz about this restaurant in Napa that I think the two of you would like," Sharon turned to look at Fritz and then back to Brenda. "It's owned by one of my friends and it's always packed, but I could get the two of you in."

"That's very nice of you," Brenda choked out as she felt the woman's hand rub against her thigh.

"And inviting me here was nice of you," she turned to Fritz, "both of you."

"It was our pleasure," Fritz said. Fritz looked at his watch and then put on an apologetic face. "I'm afraid that I must be a bad host now. I have an early flight in the morning and I really need to get some sleep. But you two enjoy the rest of your night together, I wouldn't want to end the fun for everyone."

"Of course," Sharon said sweetly. She placed a hand on his thigh and then rubbed back and forth as she kissed him on the cheek. Brenda's eyes nearly popped out of her head and Fritz fought back the grin that was threatening to appear. She moved back to sit properly, her hand resting on Brenda's thigh.

"Good night, honey," Brenda said as he leaned in and pecked her lips.

"Night, Brenda. Oh, and you two don't have too much fun without me." Brenda blushed and Sharon only smiled widely. He left the room and the two of them for a few minutes just sat there, but then the song changed and Sharon started to dance in her seat. Brenda turned and looked at the woman beside her and wished that Sharon wasn't sitting.

Brenda stood up and poured herself another glass of wine. "Would you like some more wine?" Brenda asked.

"Trying to get me drunk?" Sharon asked with a teasing tone.

"Perhaps," she said with a big smile on her face.

"Hm," Sharon said as she stood up and walked over to Brenda. She stood close to her, so close that Brenda could feel her body heat on her back, but not close enough for them to be touching. "I've warned you already that I won't be held accountable for what I do, but you keep giving me drinks, makes me wonder." She moved closer as she spoke.

"Wonder what?" Brenda asked quickly as she felt her blood rise in her body.

"Makes me wonder," she closed the gap between them. Her voice was low and husky, "what it is that you want to happen." She moved Brenda's hair from her neck and then looked at the woman's face; her eyes were forced shut. "But I already think I know," she moved closer to her ear, "and if I'm right, then all you've got to do is say something." Sharon finished her statement by slowly letting her tongue travel the length Brenda's ear lobe.

Brenda sighed and then gasped when she felt the woman's tongue on her ear. She didn't mean to, but she let out a small moan. Sharon smirked and slowly moved away from the blonde, her hands moving against the woman's hips as she moved. Brenda quickly turned to face the other woman and could see the teasing all over her face, but she also saw the lust in her darkened eyes. Just that look in those beautiful eyes made her shudder. She wanted her and Brenda wanted her as well, but Fritz wanted Sharon and she wasn't sure if Sharon wanted him. They'd have to talk about it. But for now, there would be no words.

Brenda led Sharon back to the sofa and they sat down for a few moments in a comfortable silence (minus the music) and then Sharon pushed a lock of blonde hair away from Brenda's face. Brenda let her face fall into the other woman's palm and their eyes met. Emerald green eyes burned into chocolate brown ones with lust. Their eyes said all the things that they were both dancing around, and then finally they moved in closer to each other. Their lips only brushed, but both women felt a wave of desire wash over them.

Seconds passed as they just stared into each other's eyes, both of them wanting to feel the other's lips on theirs, but neither of them thinking it was the right thing to do. Sharon's eyes fell to Brenda's lips and Brenda's heart skipped a beat or two. She needed to feel this woman, she needed her, but she shouldn't. Sharon's eyes met Brenda's again. Brenda sighed as she slowly pulled the Captain towards her, their lips brushed again and they looked at each other once more. The woman was doing so much to Brenda with the slightest touches, her body felt like it was pleasantly on fire, her belly ached with that too-familiar feeling and she could feel the want she felt all over.

Sharon didn't go unaffected. She was becoming lightheaded, not really from the wine, but from the pleasure she was getting from simply being close to the blonde. Sharon moved to straddle Brenda's body, trapping her between her body and the sofa. Brenda shuddered under her and Sharon smirked in response. The alcohol gave her the much needed courage to do what she'd been wanting to do all night. She inched closer to the other woman and Brenda followed suit. Their lips met with all the power that generated between the two of them the past week, all the tension they'd always had and the secret desire that was full within them both for as long as they could remember. Their lips stroked each other's and their tongues both slowly pushed their ways into the other woman's mouth. The tongues battled for dominance, and just as anyone would expect, they both put up a good fight. But Sharon fisted Brenda's hair, not only eliciting another sigh from the woman, but also giving her the control.

Brenda's hands landed on Sharon's hips and she could feel the heat between her hand and the dress that had ridden up onto the woman's thigh. One hand moved down to the bare thigh that felt like a burning fire on her hand. She moaned into the woman's mouth, the contact of the other woman's skin was driving her crazy as her tongue explored her mouth. The kiss was frantic, yet completely sensual at the same time.

Sharon pulled away from the kiss, both of their breaths were coming out as pants. Their mouths stayed close to each other, their eyes instantly locked and Brenda's hand had moved to the part of Sharon's thigh that was still under the dress. Brenda knew she should take her hand form under the woman's dress, but knew she wouldn't, she enjoyed the contact too much. Sharon let go of the woman's hair and put her hand on the Chief's side. Her hand traveled up to cup one of her breasts slowly, Brenda's body ached for her touch and as soon as she got it, her head fell back. She'd never been so responsive to someone's touch, it was almost scary, but at the same time it was extremely pleasurable.

Sharon took the opportunity that was in front of her and licked from the base of the woman's neck, slowly, all the way until she reached the bottom of her ear. Brenda gasped and then moaned as her tongue glided softly on her hot skin and her hand moved up further on the Captain's thigh. It was Sharon's turn to moan and she did, the sound escaping from the woman was more than a turn on for her, it was incredibly...hot, hot was the only word that could come to mind. Brenda moved her hand a few centimeters and she could feel the lace of the woman's panties and she could feel the heat that was coming from the Captain's most intimate body part.

"Oh god," Brenda said in a faint whisper. She couldn't not have this woman now, she couldn't.

Sharon misinterpreted what she'd said and suddenly sobered up and stood. "I'm sorry," Sharon said hastily as she fixed her dress on herself and moved to find her things. She quickly grabbed her bag and the blazer she'd taken off during dinner and then she moved towards the bathroom to put some water on her face. Brenda stopped her though.

"What's wrong?" Brenda asked, her voice sweet and all too innocent for what they'd just done. When Sharon said nothing, Brenda spoke. "You can't drive, stay here and you can leave in the morning."

"I'm fine," Sharon said as she turned and went into the bathroom.

"You're staying," Brenda's voice told the woman that she was not asking or even suggesting, she was ordering her to stay.

Sharon took a deep breath and then looked at herself in the mirror, she could tell just by looking at herself that she had drunk too much. "Okay," she said, her voice showing how defeated she was.

"I'll be right back," Brenda said and then went to her bedroom. Fritz was sleeping and she felt bad for waking him, but she needed to tell him or she'd feel guilty all night. It was really selfish of her, but she didn't care. He stirred in his sleep and finally after a few pushes and nudges he'd awoken.

"Huh?" Fritz asked as he screwed his eyes shut again.

"Sharon is staying the night in the guest room." He mumbles something that she didn't understand. "And, uh, we, uh, we kissed."

He shot up in the bed. "You what?" He sounded shocked, confused, but not angry.

"We kissed and I thought you should know." She said and didn't actually feel like it was a bad thing to tell him like she thought it might be. Fritz said nothing and then Brenda begins to panic. "Fritz, say something."

"Sorry," he shook his head. "I was just thinking."

"You're not mad are you Fritzi?" She used that honey sweet voice that she knew he loved.

He smiled at her. "No. I'm mad I didn't get to see though," he lied back in the bed.

Brenda sighed and was glad that he was able to somewhat joke about it. "Next time, and next time make sure you don't have to go to sleep all early."

He raised an eyebrow. "Next time? Are you going to do the impossible, what no guy has ever had the guts to do?"

Brenda smiled wickedly and kissed her husband goodnight. "I'll be back later, get some sleep." He pulled her in and kissed her again, kissed her fully. She smiled on his lips and then got up and walked to the guest room to get it ready for the woman. Once the room was ready she went into the living room and saw the woman on the sofa, legs crossed, glasses on and typing away on her phone. For a moment she watched silently and thought how she would go about talking to the woman, assuming the woman was actually interested. She moved off the wall she'd been leaning on and went and sat beside Sharon.

Sharon finished what she'd been doing and then looked over to the blonde beside her. "I'm sorry about earlier."

Brenda fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Please stop apologizing, you didn't do anything that wasn't welcomed." Brenda smiled a little. "If anything, I should apologize. I may have been giving you alcohol throughout the night with the hope that you would do exactly what you did, so I'm sorry for that."

Sharon smirked. "That's okay." Sharon yawned.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Brenda and Sharon stood up, Brenda grabbed her blazer for her and Sharon got the bag. Sharon walked behind Brenda and followed her into the room and Brenda turned on the light. "Okay, here you go," she said as she put the blazer down on the bed and turned to look at her. "Would you like something to sleep in?"

"Sure, a shirt would be fine."

Brenda went and got her a shirt and when she came back Sharon was trying to reach the zipper on her dress. Brenda put the shirt down on the bed and then moved to stand behind her. "Let me," she said it slowly and low and Sharon froze for a moment. "Relax," Brenda said as she lied her left hand on her back and used her right to slowly unzip the zipper. Brenda sighed when she saw inviting pale skin and Sharon also sighed, maybe as a response to Brenda's sigh. When the dress was unzipped Brenda could see that the woman was not wearing a bra under her dress and Brenda wanted nothing more to undress the woman completely. But Sharon turned around.

"Thanks," Sharon said, her voice much lower than necessary. Sharon saw the look in the woman's eyes, she didn't know how she could control herself with those almost black eyes undressing her. She could feel her eyes on her body like she was touching her with her hands, she couldn't control herself much longer. "Brenda, you need to stop looking at me like that."

Brenda blushed. "You're so beautiful." Brenda moved closer to Sharon, and she almost moved away from her, but didn't. Brenda used her hand to trace her jaw bones. "Your skin is so soft." Her other hand ran up the woman's arm, goose bumps burning fire over her skin after her fingers left. "Your eyes are so gorgeous; I could look into them all day." Sharon gasped as Brenda brought down the strap of her dress and then used her other hand to do the other side. "I've fantasized about undressing you for so long," she whispered hotly into her ear. Sharon moaned and Brenda smirked to herself. "You are making me so hot right now, just the thought of what's under this dress has been driving me crazy all night." Brenda stepped back and let the dress fall to the floor, "oh god, your body is amazing, your're," she moved closer to the woman, "so gorgeous."

Sharon's eyes closed as Brenda ran her fingers across her skin. "Brenda?" Brenda hummed. "Stop."

Brenda moved away and looked at Sharon. "What's wrong?"

Sharon threw the shirt on that Brenda brought her. "We can't do this. You're married and he's right down the hall."

Brenda leaned against the closest wall. "It's okay." Brenda sighed, she would have to do it now or she would fail like all the men that wanted Sharon, but never did anything about it. "Sharon, I wanted to talk to you about something." Sharon sat down on the bed and looked at the woman expectantly. "The other night Fritz and I were talking, remember I told you about what his friend said... Well, we were wondering if you'd be interested in," Brenda stopped mid sentence, she couldn't do this.

After silence became uncomfortable Sharon spoke. "Brenda? What are you trying to ask me?" Brenda shook her head. "Brenda, come here." Brenda walked over to her and Sharon pulled her to sit on the bed next to her. "Talk to me."

"Are you attracted to me?" Brenda asked quickly.

"I would think you'd known by now that I am very much attracted to you Brenda. Why?"

"So am I. I am extremely attracted to you." Sharon gave her a half smile. "What about Fritz?"

"Are you asking me if I am attracted to your husband?" Brenda only nodded. "Oh. Oh, I see. Brenda, just tell me what you want."

"Sharon," she sighed and closed her eyes. "Fritz and I wanted to know if you'd be interested," Brenda stopped again, she could see why no one has been able to do this. Brenda moved and kissed Sharon, a quick kiss that gave her all the courage she needed. "We want you," Brenda said and hoped she'd understand what she meant.

"You want me?" That was Sharon's slow response. Brenda nodded. "You both want me?"

"I understand if you don't want to, or if you don't even want to have anything to do with us outside work." Brenda was cut off with Sharon's lips on her.

Sharon broke the kiss and looked at Brenda. "Are you sure?"

"I am, we've been talking about it a lot the past two weeks, we want you very much."

"Is that why you invited me to dinner?"

Brenda shook her head. "No, not at all. I just decided when I went and spoke to Fritz. We've talked about it, but didn't plan on actually doing anything about it."

Sharon yawned. "I really need to sleep, you think we could have this conversation tomorrow?"

Brenda stood up. "Okay. You get some sleep and if you need anything we're down the hall." Sharon stood up and moved next to Brenda. Without a word Sharon put her lips on Brenda's, a promise for what would come later. It was soft and passionate and left them both wanting more when they pulled away. But Brenda knew they'd wait and maybe that would make it better. "Good night Sharon."

"Good night Brenda Leigh," Sharon said and then Brenda left the room and closed the door behind.

That night after Brenda went back in her room she woke up her husband again and told him about everything. They all went to bed that night with one thing on their minds. It wouldn't be long until they all got what they needed, but until then their dreams and thoughts would have to be enough.

TBC Next chapter is what you've all been waiting for.


	4. Oh, fuck

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I want to especially thank _Zarry425_, I love reading your reviews. I love that you quote lines from the story and I love to know what you think. Thanks :)

Brenda's little show for Sharon was to the songs: Lick by Joi, Come around and then Closer by Nine Inch Nails. Oh, and I'm sorry when it comes to Fritz and the sex scene, I've never really wrote a full smut scene with a man, just a little snippet. I don't think I like the sex scene all that much, but it's good practice I guess.

* * *

Part 4 _The next morning, the weekend, then __**that**__ night it all happens. _

Brenda woke up to an empty bed, just a note on the pillow beside her. She picked up the note and read it to herself, "_morning beautiful, didn't want to wake you. I'll call later, enjoy your weekend._" She smiled and put the note on the nightstand beside the bed. She swung her feet out of the bed and stretched up, relieving all the tension from her back. She stood up and made her way into the bathroom. She turned the shower on and then stood in front of the mirror, her blonde hair was a mess. She brushed her hair quickly and put it up in a bun then took out her tooth brush and tooth paste, ready to brush her teeth before showering.

After her teeth were brushed, she took an unopened toothbrush and went to go see if Sharon was awake. She knocked on the bedroom door and Sharon opened the door immediately. Brenda smiled, the woman looked just as beautiful after waking up as she did during the day. "Good morning Brenda," Sharon said softly.

"Morning. I thought you might want to brush your teeth, so I decided to come give you this tooth brush." Brenda held out the tooth brush, but Sharon didn't take it.

"I don't need that, I actually keep a bag in my car at all times for nights that I end up sleeping at someone else house."

"You do it that often?" Brenda asked and then chuckled a little.

Sharon rolled her eyes and then walked past the Chief. "I'm going to ignore that and go get my stuff out my car."

Brenda smiled, "okay, you could use the bathroom down the hall."

"Thanks," Sharon said and then walked out of the house.

* * *

After the women were showered and dressed, Brenda decided that they should make breakfast for them. To everyone's surprise there was one or two things she could make and well, pancakes with eggs was one thing. They didn't talk much while she cooked them breakfast, there wasn't really anything to talk about that didn't demand their full attention. So, until breakfast was done they talked about work and their sleep and then finally they found themselves at the table with breakfast and coffee.

"Are you sure?" Sharon asked after silence took over their breakfast.

Brenda looked up from her food, an eyebrow slightly raised. "Sure... about?"

Sharon put down her fork and took a sip of coffee before speaking. "We need to talk about this, about what you want from me because I need to be completely sure of what you want. So, I am asking if you are sure that a threesome with your husband and myself is what you really want."

Brenda looked up slowly and then smiled. "Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?" She asked before licking syrup off of her finger.

Sharon watched carefully as the woman's tongue enveloped her slender finger and she felt of gush of heat rush through her. She cleared her throat. "I don't know, perhaps I'm just trying to make sure this is something you won't regret."

"I won't," Brenda said quickly. "Do you want to do this?" Brenda asked.

Sharon took more time to answer, she actually thought about the pros and cons and really wasn't sure if there were more pros than cons. "Yes," she said finally after deciding the cons didn't really matter. "But, I think we should maybe talk about things that aren't acceptable," Sharon said and Brenda smiled at her.

"Like, you want rules?" Brenda said teasingly and Sharon nodded her head. "I agree," she stood up and walked over to the coffee table and came back with a note pad and pen.

"You don't really need to write them down, y'know." Sharon held back the smirk.

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Let's just make the list." Brenda sat down closer to the woman, so close that she could smell the woman's shampoo, something light and very feminine. "Okay, afterward I'd want you to stay, but only if you want to."

"Okay, I'll stay then," Sharon said and took a sip of coffee.

Brenda eyed the other woman. "Fritzi has already expressed everything he wants out of this numerous times, but I have no idea what you want and don't want. Like when it comes to penetration," she paused and cleared her throat. "Do you want him inside of you?"

"Only if I'm touching you while he does it," she said slowly after thinking about it. Brenda wrote it down.

"Oral sex?" Brenda asked.

Sharon's eyes involuntarily moved to the space between the woman's thighs. She looked away and then back at the blonde woman who was waiting for an answer. "On who?"

"All of us, what are you comfortable with?" She asked as she leaned against the table and removed the clip from her blonde curls and ran her fingers through it.

"You can, but he cannot and I don't mind, uh, performing oral sex on him." Sharon said and then crossed her legs, just the thought of it made her want Brenda so much more.

Brenda jotted that down and then looked at the woman. "And what about on me?"

"Do you want me to?" Sharon asked, suddenly very unsure.

Brenda nodded her head instantly. "Oh, yes, I do," Brenda said in a very low almost purr and Sharon found it so hard to concentrate.

"So do I; so I will. Do you have any restrictions when it comes to kissing?" Sharon asked and Brenda shook her head. "Me neither."

"That's all I can think of," Brenda said and stood up to take the things to the kitchen.

"Me too," Sharon said as she helped the woman clear the table. "Thanks for breakfast," Sharon said.

"You're more than welcome."

* * *

After the dishes were washed and dried, they were left in the kitchen not really sure where to go from there. Brenda didn't want Sharon to leave, but she didn't really know if the woman wanted to stay. She sighed and busied herself with something until she felt Sharon's eyes on her. She turned and faced the woman who was watching her intently.

"Whose idea was this?" Sharon asked, her curiosity finally getting the best of her.

Brenda sat on the counter, something Fritz would have a fit over if he was there. "Well it started as more of a fantasy than anything."

"Whose fantasy?"

"Ours. Like I said before, it started when he told me that you were with that woman and from that it started." Brenda stopped and then saw that the other woman was expecting her to continue. "I guess it started out as foreplay for the two of us. I asked him if he would be interested in sleepin' with you and he said no, but I knew he was lying. Finally, he told me he would and I asked him if he'd thought about it and he said yes and I wanted to know more, so I asked. I asked him what he wanted to do to you and from there it went on. A few nights later I told him that I really did want to fuck you and I told him how badly and what I wanted to do to you and then we decided that we really wanted it. So it was both of our ideas."

"Hm," Sharon hummed and moved closer to Brenda. "So your husband is okay with you wanting to, as you put it, fuck me?"

"It turns him on, a lot actually. He wants to watch more than he wants to touch. I know I couldn't do that, I could just watch while someone touched you, I'd need to feel your skin on mines too badly." Brenda rubbed her hand against the Captain's bare arm and something lit up in her.

Sharon felt it too. "I think I should go," Sharon said, no longer trusting herself with the woman.

Brenda held on to Sharon's arm. "Stay a little longer." She looked into emerald green eyes, "please," she added in with her honey sweet voice. It was then she learned that using that tone not only worked on her husband, but also on the woman. Sharon nodded and Brenda smiled as she pulled the woman close to her. "Have you ever thought about doing this before?"

Sharon looked up, "a threesome with you and your husband? Never. But since last week, when you kept checking me out," Brenda was about to speak, but Sharon went on. "Don't even act like it isn't true. Like I was saying, ever since then I've been wondering what it would be like."

Brenda kissed the woman's lips quickly. "I've wanted you for so much longer," she admitted.

Sharon knew she shouldn't kiss the woman, not when she was sober and couldn't blame the alcohol. But she found herself pulling the woman's lips to hers. Sharon leaned her body against the counter and Brenda bent her head down and they kissed slowly, softly, their tongues never once leaving their mouths, but receiving just as much pleasure from it. The kiss ended almost as quickly as it started and both women reluctantly pulled away from each other. "I've always wanted to do that, even before you started lusting over me." Sharon whispered and then Brenda pulled her to her for another kiss.

* * *

The women stayed in that position, kissing for along time before the sound of Brenda's cell ringing made them separate. Brenda hopped off the counter and realized that the kissing was effecting her a little bit than she had thought it was. Her legs felt like jelly and if she didn't think it was Fritz calling her, she would have stayed right there and continued kissing the woman. She answered her phone on the last ring, after finding it in the bottom of her purse.

"Fritzi," she said happily.

"Hey, honey. How's everything going?"

"Great. What about over there?"

"Amazing actually. I'm going to be able to leave earlier than I had planned. I should actually be home around six tomorrow night, so we won't have to postpone that thing with the Captain after all."

Brenda's heart started to beat faster, she could barely wait. "That's good, right?" Brenda asked.

She heard Fritz's smile through his words. "Yes, honestly, I can't wait."

"Me neither," Brenda admitted.

"I wish I could have stayed this weekend," he sighed. "How did everything go with her this morning?"

Brenda turned to look at Sharon who was leaning against the counter. "She's actually still here. If you don't hurry up I might end up fuckin' her right now without you," she said as her eyes traveled the woman's body.

Brenda could tell Fritz was trying to hold back a moan. "Honey, I'm at work."

Brenda smiled a wicked smile. "I know you are, but I thought maybe you'd like to know how I spent my morning. After we established rules and cleaned up after breakfast, we spent most of the time kissing. Her lips are so soft, like velvet," Brenda bit her lip as she thought about the woman's lips.

"Brenda, don't do that to me. I can't have this conversation at work."

"You're no fun." Brenda whined and pouted. "I think you're going to love kissing her, I know I am. You should feel how wet she's making me." Brenda ran her hand across her skin. "Too bad you aren't here right now, then we could all get what we want." Sharon watched Brenda as she talked on the phone with her husband and ran her hand under skirt. Brenda's head fell back, "I'm so wet Fritz," she cooed into the phone. Sharon's eyes went wide and she couldn't look away.

Brenda heard a gasp on the phone and then her husband spoke. "Honey, I have to go. You two better be ready for me when I get home tomorrow," he whispered the last part. "Six o'clock," he added in.

"I know, honey. Just make sure you're on time because I don't know how much longer I can survive on just kissing the woman," Brenda said, her eyes on Sharon.

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you, too, honey," she said and then hung the phone up.

Brenda walked to the counter space where Sharon was leaning, looking at her with darkened eyes. Sharon said nothing, but took the hand that Brenda had under her skirt and she could feel the wetness on two fingers. She took the two fingers and put them into her mouth. Brenda's eyes grew wide and she could feel the flood in her panties as the woman's tongue removed her wetness from her fingers. Sharon loved the taste of the blonde, she tasted both salty and sweet, probably from all the candy and chocolate she had. Sharon let her lips glide on her fingers slowly as she pulled the fingers from her mouth.

Sharon looked into Brenda's blackened eyes. "I can't wait to taste you tomorrow," she said in a husky tone. Brenda said nothing, she couldn't, she was speechless. Lust and desire had done the unthinkable, it had silenced Brenda Leigh Johnson. Sharon smirked and pecked her lips before going to grab her things and leave the house.

* * *

The doorbell ringing made a very anxious Brenda jump. It was exactly five, the exact time Brenda and Sharon agreed that Sharon would come over. She threw a robe over her lingerie clad body and rushed to the door to open it. She opened the door and Sharon stood there, in a tight fitting dress and heels that screamed, 'come fuck me'. She was even more stunning than before, she didn't even know that it was possible.

"Hey," Brenda said as she opened the door to the woman.

Once the door was closed Sharon leaned down and pecked her lips. "Hello."

"You look amazing," Brenda said as her eyes roamed over her body again.

"Thanks," Sharon looked over the Chief's body, "so do you."

Brenda looked down at herself, she guessed she did look pretty good in a short robe that barely covered her body and left a good view of her breasts. "Thanks," she said and led Sharon to the living room. "Fritz will be here in an hour or so," Brenda said as they sat down, their bare legs touching.

"Okay," Sharon said simply.

"Would you like something to drink?" Brenda asked.

Sharon looked at Brenda and smiled. "Why are you always trying to get me drunk?"

"I'm not this time, honestly," Brenda said.

"I know, I was only joking with you. But, no, I'm fine. I just finished a bottle of water and I don't want anything alcoholic." Brenda nodded. "Can I see what you're wearing under this?" Sharon asked, one of her fingers trailing down the part of her thigh that was covered with the silk robe.

Brenda stood up in front of the Captain. "Only if you take it off of me yourself."

Sharon stood up and slowly ran her fingers over Brenda's body. "It's like Christmas or something," she slowly pulled the tie on the robe, "I've always loved to unwrap presents." Brenda smiled as the woman pulled slowly until her robe fell open. Sharon took in the view of the blonde woman, her C-cup breasts spilling out of the lace bra she wore. Her toned stomach begged to be licked, to be nibbled on. She could feel her arousal pooling in her panties as her eyes looked over the goddess in front of her. The blonde wore matching lace panties that Sharon could see right through, a perfectly waxed mound called out for her touch and she couldn't wait to get her hands on her.

"You like it? I'm wearing it for you," she said softly and Sharon's eyes immediately looked into hers.

"For me?" Sharon asked, her voice already starting to take a husky tone.

"Yeah," Brenda shrugged and walked away to put on some music. She tied her robe back and then looked over her shoulder, "sit down." Sharon sat down and then Brenda put on the play-list she created and slipped into the heels she left by the stereo to wear. "So do you like it?"

Sharon watched as Brenda put on the shoes and heard the music coming through the speakers and felt her mouth go dry. Not trusting herself to speak, she hummed, knowing Brenda knew she liked it already. Brenda walked over to her slowly, her heels clicking on the floor and she stopped in front of Sharon, her hands on her hips and her toned legs only looking better with the heels on her feet.

"All day I've been waitin' for you to get here so you could see me in it and so you could enjoy what I'm 'bout to do." Brenda started swaying her hips from side to side slowly, along with the song. Brenda untied her hair and let her hair shake out, blonde curls falling over her shoulders and back. She slowly turned around, her back to the Captain who sat on the sofa watching intently. Brenda moved her hips expertly and Sharon wanted nothing more than to feel her on her skin. Brenda turned back around slowly in beat to the slow song. Her hands ran over her body as she moved her hips around to the beat. She pulled on the tie of her robe slowly, her eyes never leaving Sharon's dark green ones.

She pulled the tie out completely and let it slide slowly over the Captain's thighs. She took the tie and put it around the woman's neck; she'd use it later. Sharon watched as Brenda removed the robe as slow as she could possibly do it, all while moving in sync to the song that wasn't doing anything to help with her arousal. The robe was thrown to the floor and the blonde turned around and Sharon got a good look of the woman's ass in her cheeky panties.

The song changed to something faster and the blonde's hips moved faster. Sharon was glad the robe was gone, she could see the way her hips moved up and down and then around perfectly. She reminded her of a dancer she once knew, she hadn't seen such control since then. The blonde turned over her shoulder and looked at the woman, her dark eyes full of lust and burning into Sharon. The blonde's hands were in the air moving to the beat and she was sinking to the floor to the beat, her legs spreading wide and then she got on her knees. Brenda looked back at the woman, her back arching and her chest being pushed up completely and Sharon just wanted to touch her so badly.

Brenda turned around so that she was facing Sharon and as she got up she ran her hands up the Captain's thighs and was rewarded with a quiet moan. Sharon's eyes never left her Chief's breasts as she stood and Brenda knew it and stayed there a few extra moments, moving to the beat, knowing she was enjoying it. Brenda straddled the woman and began to dance on her lap, her hands rubbing against her own body teasingly. She ran her hands over her breasts and her head fell back and she began to rock harder against the woman, never missing a beat to the song. She swung her head back around, her blonde hair swinging with her. She moved close to the woman's ear, her body flush against her and she could feel Sharon's hardened nipples poking into her.

"I'm so wet right now," she rocked her hips, "so horny," she continued and ran her tongue against Sharon's neck.

Sharon moaned. "You're driving me crazy," she whispered and Brenda licked the other side of her neck slowly.

"I know," she whispered when she reached her ear and then she nibbled on it slightly before moving back. She put her hands behind her back as if she's going to unfasten her bra, but she doesn't, and Sharon whimpers when she doesn't. "You're so impatient, Captain," Brenda said before getting up and turning around. She held on to the woman's thighs and almost sat on her, moving her hips to the new song that played. Sharon gasped as Brenda raised her ass to full view and waggled it in front of her. "Listen to the lyrics to this song. I listened to this song all night and thought about you." Brenda moved and sat on the woman's lap. She started to hum, and then she started to sing along. "I wanna fuck you like an animal," she sang as she finally removed her bra.

Brenda took Sharon's hands into hers and ran them over her breasts, her nipples rising even more under her touch. Sharon moaned into the woman's hair and felt the wetness soak her panties and she shifted under Brenda. "I bet this is turnin' you on so much," she purred. She slid their hands down lower, down to her hips. "I'd take these off, but I won't be able to control myself if you start to touch me and I know you will." Brenda removed their hands and placed them on the sofa. She turned around so Sharon could get a full view of her breasts and Brenda was more than happy to see the lust on her face. She moved them close to her face, so close that she could almost feel the woman's soft lips brush them. She did feel the woman's breath though, it came out harsh and quick, the woman wanted Brenda so badly and Brenda wanted her just as much.

"Brenda," Sharon moaned onto the blonde's breasts.

Brenda moved back and looked into the woman's eyes. "Yes, Sharon," she said in a sweet tone.

"What time is it?" She asked as she gripped onto her own thighs.

Brenda squinted at the clock. "Looks like... maybe 5:48."

"Your husband needs to get here quickly because I can't control myself much longer with you teasing me like this," Sharon said. Brenda got off of the woman and moved to her knees.

"I thought you were enjoying this," she said as she peppered kisses along the inside of the woman's thighs.

Sharon moaned as she felt Brenda's hand go all the way up her dress and cup her wet panty clad mound. "I am, but I need to feel you, I want you to make me come, Brenda."

"Oh," Brenda moaned.

"Yes," she said and then repeated Brenda's oh-moan.

She got up quickly and went for her phone calling her husband. "Fritzi, how much longer?... Because if we have wait any longer, then we'll be forced to actually start without you... I know you wouldn't... Okay, you have your five minutes."

Seven minutes later and Fritz unlocked the door, revealing his wife straddling the Captain's lap, kissing her deeply. He could feel himself immediately grow hard at the sight of the two beautiful woman. He dropped his things off in the kitchen and then walked into the living room, for a moment he just watched as Sharon's hands touched everything but his wife and as his wife touched every part of the Captain. His wife was only wearing panties, while the Captain was fully dressed in another black dress, this one tighter and much more revealing. He took off his clothes quickly throwing them to the floor, leaving him in just his boxers.

The women both looked over to him, but then Brenda pulled the woman's mouth back to her and kissed her deeply. Fritz walked over to the two of them and watched intently as Brenda took control over their kiss. He loved the sight of his wife being so controlling of someone, he could feel his shaft grow heavier in his boxers and wanted to be a part of what was going on. The two women kissed until they needed to break for air and then they both pulled away, panting quickly, Brenda's bare chest heaving sexily.

Fritz moved behind his wife and leaned down and kissed her, his shaft pressing into her bare back. "Hey, Fritzi. We almost didn't wait for you," she said and then turned to look at Sharon who seemed more tense than before. Brenda gave her a quizzical look, but the woman said nothing.

He looked at Sharon and smiled, he didn't really know the appropriate way to greet the woman he would soon be fucking. "Hey," he said as he touched the woman's thigh.

Sharon smiled and nodded to him. Brenda looked from the woman to her husband and suddenly wondered if Sharon really wanted this.

Brenda stood up and stood up against her husband. She kissed him quickly as her hands rubbed down his biceps. "Honey," she said in that sweet voice of hers. "How about you go put on some music and dim the lights and wait for us in the bedroom? And read the little notepad on your nightstand." Fritz said nothing, just nodded and kissed his wife once more before leaving the room. Brenda watched him leave and then turned her attention to the woman on the sofa. "Come here," Brenda said and Sharon stood up.

"Yes?" She asked and then felt the woman's hands on her hips.

"Are you absolutely sure about this because it's not too late to decide you don't want to do it?" Brenda asked in a sympathetic tone. Very much wanting her to, but not wanting her to be uncomfortable.

Sharon sighed and looked into the woman's eyes. "I do. I just didn't really think what it would be like to actually do this," she made a hand gestured with her hand. "But, I do."

"Okay," Brenda said and her broad lips curled into a sweet smile. "If you want Fritzi or me to stop then just say so and we will." Sharon nodded her agreement and then Brenda took the woman's hand and led her to the bedroom.

Fritz was waiting patiently, sitting on the edge of the bed when the two women entered the bedroom. Brenda held out her hand and he took it and stood up. She looked from one to the other, a smile on her face and each of them had their own. Brenda leaned in and kissed Fritz, a soft passionate kiss that was just meant to warm him up. Her hand never left either person's hand while she kissed her husband lovingly. When they parted she smiled at him and then turned to the other woman whose eyes had fallen to her lips. She moved in and kissed the woman, her lips softer than her husband's, but the kiss had the same passion in it and the same amount of desire laced in it. They separated and then Brenda looked between the two, signaling them to kiss, and they did. As far as first awkward kisses went, it was a pretty good one. Fritz loved the feeling of the Captain's soft lips on his and her tongue sliding against his lips. Sharon also enjoyed kissing him, his tongue was more powerful than his wife had been and she could feel desire rumble inside her and then they parted.

Brenda decided she would take the lead tonight, it had been her that wanted this the most anyway. She looked over the woman's body and realized she was still completely dressed and well, Brenda couldn't have that. No, that was almost illegal, not when Sharon's body had been begging for her touch the last hour or so. She stood behind Sharon and let go of both of their hands. She moved her hair to the side, "kiss him," she whispered hotly into the woman's ear, causing a shiver to go down her spine before turning to the woman's husband.

Sharon pulled Fritz to her and her arms instantly found a resting spot on his shoulders. They moved together slowly, almost as if they were afraid to kiss, but that only lasted a few heartbeats. Sharon's velvety lips took control of the kiss, moving slowly at first and picking up the pace as Brenda's hands traveled up further on her bare legs. The more aroused she became, the more frantic she kissed him. She felt his tongue on her lip, seeking entrance to her mouth and she easily gave it to him. His mouth tasted like coffee, black coffee, good coffee actually.

Her fingertips scratched lightly on his scalp as Brenda pulled down her dress and kissed her back along the way. The woman's mouth on her back was sending pleasure straight to her core and Fritz's mouth was only helping her turn into a puddle. Fritz moved down to her neck, and while it felt good it was hardly enough. Brenda must have sensed it because soon she was on the back of her neck assaulting her senses easily, biting and nibbling on every part she could reach. Sharon moaned as Brenda bit the side of her neck roughly, most likely leaving a mark that would remind her of this night the next few days.

Strong hands were on Sharon's hips, pulling her to the bed and before she knew it she was on her back and Fritz was hovering over her. She could feel the bed sink and then saw Brenda crawling towards her. Brenda's lips found Sharon's and Sharon instantly moaned into her mouth, kissing Brenda was proving to be very arousing for Sharon. For a moment Fritz watched as the two kissed, both of them moaning softly into each other's mouth and Sharon's hand on Brenda's neck. He could feel the strain in his boxers and knew what he needed, so he stood up and let his boxers fall to the floor before moving behind his wife.

Fritz kissed down his wife's spine, her back arching and her ass pushing into him. He kissed all the way down to her panties and then quickly pulled them down and she broke her kiss with the Captain to pull them off completely. Before giving her attention back to the woman, she kissed her husband fully and could feel his hardened shaft poke her thigh. She moaned into the kiss as she felt his tongue roam in her mouth, touching the sensitive part of the roof of her mouth and gliding against her teeth.

Sharon got impatient and sat up on the bed and moved to where the two were. She pushed the woman's legs apart and scratched her way up the woman's thigh. Brenda moved from the kiss and hissed and let her head fall back. Sharon used one finger to slowly enter the woman and then added a second. The blonde moaned as she tightened around the other woman's fingers.

"You're so wet," Sharon purred as Brenda's fluid covered her fingers. She slowly slid her fingers out of the woman and then put them into her mouth. "And you taste," she moaned around her fingers, "you taste so delicious."

Brenda moaned at the sound of the woman's voice and just knowing she was tasting her again sent fire to her core. "Sharon," Brenda said and Sharon hummed. "I want you," she said in a husky tone, desire dripping with every word.

"I'm right here," she said as she slid those two fingers back between puffy folds and she was rewarded with a slow deep moan.

Brenda bent her back and pushed her ass closer to the Captain, giving her a better angle. Fritz pushed his wife's down to his awaiting cock and without hesitation, but with his help, she sucked him into her mouth slowly. He grunted and thrust into her, his whole shaft filling his wife's wide mouth. Her tongue moved expertly along with her lips. As Sharon began to fuck his wife harder, he could feel his wife's moans on his cock, sending pleasant shocks to all the right places.

Brenda's head fell back, Fritz momentarily being forgotten. "Oh," she drawled out in a moan that was so loud that her own voice shocked her. Sharon smirked and used her free hand to pull the woman's hair, bring her closer to her. Her tongue lapped up the sweat that was starting to appear on her creamy skin and then her teeth sunk into the woman's neck, eliciting a moan almost as loud as the other. "Sharon," Brenda moaned as the woman found her ear lobe and brought it into her mouth. She nibbled on her ear lobe as she pumped three fingers into the blonde's center. Both women were rocking back and forth, breasts bouncing, both of them panting and the blonde moaning incoherent things.

Fritz watched the pair, his own pleasure being received from watching Sharon fuck his wife senseless. Sharon slowed down her pace and then came to a complete stop. Brenda turned her head to face the woman, a question on the tip of her tongue, but it wouldn't be necessary. Sharon knew exactly what Brenda wanted from her and she was prepared to give it to her. She moved and then lied the woman flat on her back. She looked at the woman, she was gorgeous, her blonde hair splayed on the bed, her nipples standing up at attention, waiting for someone's touch and her eyes... her dark eyes were staring directly into Sharon's eyes. Sharon felt a gush of heat hit her center and was glad she still had her panties on even though she was sure they'd be ruined by the end of the night.

Brenda pulled the woman down to kiss her. Sharon rolled her hips against the woman as they kissed, both of them fighting for dominance with their tongues. Sharon won control for a moment, but when Brenda bit Sharon's lip it caused her to moan and Brenda used that to her advantage. As much as Brenda wanted Sharon to continue fucking her all the way to next week, she decided she wanted to touch Sharon much more. She rolled them over, not breaking the kiss, and then pinned the Captain's hands above her head.

When they broke the kiss Brenda wasted no time, her lips automatically found Sharon's neck and she kissed her collarbones and pulse point. She took special interest in the woman's pulse point, sucking on it hardly, loving the gasp and moans that filled her ears. She kissed her way to the woman's breasts and licked down the valley between them. Sharon watched her as she licked the area surrounding her nipple and then sucked it into her mouth, her teeth slightly grazing it on its way in. Sharon arched into Brenda's mouth as her tongue swirled around her hardened nipple.

"Gosh," she gasped as Brenda pinched her other nipple between two fingers, all while her mouth pleased the other and her hips rolled against her. Brenda sat up and slid off the bed and got on her knees between the woman's parted legs.

Sharon watched closely as the blonde scratched lightly up her legs, her thighs and then stopped on her hips. The blonde's eyes were full of hunger, a sight that made Sharon only want to yell out the woman's name. Brenda slowly slid her panties off of her and then she pulled her down closer to her. Sharon's eyes widened when she saw the blonde inch close to her and then she gasped when the flat of the woman's tongue slid against her sensitive nub. Brenda looked up into her eyes and smiled before letting her lips envelope the auburn haired woman's clit.

Sharon's eyes rolled back, she didn't think this woman would be so good with her lips or her tongue, but there she was driving her crazy that quickly. Sharon turned and looked at Fritz who was watching, his mouth hung open and his shaft standing perfectly straight. She wrapped her hand around his cock and moved it up slowly and then down, she'd never actually given a guy a hand job, but she knew what she was supposed to do. She took her hand and licked it a few times and put it back to his shaft and started with a slow rhythm and then it got faster. She jerked Brenda's husband quickly while she fucked the woman's face.

Fritz grunted as Sharon's hand moved up and down on him. Sharon moaned as Brenda's tongue dipped into her and pushed against her bundle of nerves. Brenda hummed onto Sharon, the taste of the woman doing more than driving her crazy.

"Brenda," Sharon moaned loudly, "wait, stop," she said, her breathing erratic.

Brenda looked at her with wide eyes. "Stop?"

"Come here," she whispered, her breathing not coming out evenly yet. Brenda got up and lied over Sharon's body and her mouth was pulled to hers with her free hand. Sharon kissed her deeply, tasting herself in the other woman's mouth. Her hand never left Fritz, she actually started to jerk him faster and she could tell that he was close by the sounds he made. Brenda broke the kiss and looked into the woman's eyes. Sharon smiled down at her and then said: "I want to come with you," Brenda looked confusingly at her, "at the same time," she elaborated.

Fritz grabbed onto Sharon's hand and moved it at the pace he needed and his face started to screw up. "Sharon," he groaned and Brenda moved to collect his fluid into her mouth. Sharon moved her hand and Brenda took her husband into her mouth and let him deposit his load into her mouth. She sucked him until he was done and then with an audible pop he pulled him out of his mouth. He watched silently as Brenda was positioned to sit on the Captain's face and then she moved her face between the woman's parted thighs.

The women pleased each other at the same time, tongues rolling over hardened clits and dipping into wet cores. Moans disappeared into the air and both women could feel their bodies melt together as one. Brenda couldn't take much more, she knew she was about to come and she quickened her pace so that the woman would come along with her.

"Fuck," Sharon moaned onto Brenda's mound and Brenda moaned in response, loving the way the word rolled out of her mouth.

Sharon could feel the woman clench around her fingers and then she heard a strangled moan and felt the pleasant hum on her clit. Brenda's orgasm pushed Sharon right over the edge and she came instantly with a wail.

* * *

"Baby," Brenda moaned as she sat on her husband's face. She leaned forward and kissed the woman who was riding her husband. Their tongues moved together, fire spreading over their bodies.

Sharon broke the kiss and her head fell back, making her chest rise. With one hand on her husband's chest for support, she leaned forward and toyed with the woman's breast. "Fucking shit," Sharon cursed loudly and then began to move her hips more frantically. "I'm gonna," she started, but stop when a loud moan escaped her. She tried once more, "I'm gonna, ahhhhh, I'm gonna come." Sharon said loudly, her voice louder than either of the two had ever heard it.

"Honey, I can't take much more," Brenda said in a soft tone, but her glistening body and dark eyes showed how much she was enjoying herself. She screamed loudly when Fritz tongue hit just the right spot inside her. He was nowhere as good as Sharon had been, but he was getting the job done and it wouldn't take much more before she'd let go.

"Shit, mmm," Sharon hissed as she began to ride him harder, her walls clenching on him.

"Oh, Fritzi," Brenda cooed and then another wail came out of her.

"Fritz, I'm gonna come," Sharon said and with no more warning she let go of everything.

"Fritz," the two women screamed in unison, and he came right inside of the Captain.

Sharon rolled off of him and lied down, Brenda following suit and Fritz lied next to his wife. "That was..." Fritz started.

"Amazin'," Brenda supplied through pants.

"Incredible," Sharon said as she rolled over and kissed Brenda.

"Yeah, incredibly amazing," he said as he kissed his wife's back.

TBC


	5. Final Chapter

A/N: Last chapter. Thanks for suggestions and I hope you like how I've ended this. There is a much bigger gap at the end than I wanted, but I figured this would take time so it's what ever. Hope you enjoy guys. Oh. And special thanks to GSRlover4ever for being my beta on this chapter, you're amazing Shannon. And one to Angelica for being... well for being the inspiration for the last scene.

* * *

Part 5 _The rest of that night. Brenda and Sharon's first interaction after their talk. The bow that ties it all together._

Brenda woke up and found an empty spot next to her. She remembered falling asleep with two people beside her, but now there was just one. She rolled over to see her husband fast asleep, so that would leave Sharon. She rolled back over and she could still feel the warmth on the sheets. She pushed herself up to a seated position and stretched out her muscles before standing up and leaving the bedroom. She checked the bathrooms, the kitchen and then the living room, but Sharon was not there. She heard a noise outside and then went and got her gun, but on the way back she saw a glimpse of auburn hair and knew the woman was the one that made the noise. After putting her gun back, she slipped into her tan cardigan and went outside.

Sharon stood there in the same dress she'd been wearing the day before and was barefoot. Sharon gave Brenda a weak smile when she saw her and then turned back around to look at the sky. Brenda walked around the woman and leaned against the pillar. The cold stone easily went through her cardigan and fell onto her almost bare skin. She shivered as she looked at the woman's sad eyes and then she cleared her throat, earning the Captain's attention.

"Aren't you cold?" Brenda asked and was rewarded with a small smile.

"I am, but I needed some fresh air. You will be freezing in a few minutes if you don't get inside," she reached out her hand and put it on Brenda's arm. "Go back inside."

Brenda put her hand on top of Sharon's and shook her head. "I'll go inside when you do. I don't want to leave you out here alone." Sharon turned around and then they both went back inside. Brenda led them to the kitchen and sat Sharon down and started to make them some coffee. She turned around to Sharon who was looking at her fingernails. "Are you okay?" She asked, her voice sincere and sweet. Sharon only nodded. Brenda took the seat next to her and put her hand on one of Sharon's. "Is this about last night? Do you regret it?"

Sharon looked up into the blonde's eyes as she spoke. "Brenda," she started with a sigh, but didn't continue right away. "I don't regret last night. I just wish we had spoken about how everything was going to be after all of this. Was this a one- time thing for you guys?"

Brenda bit her lip. "Sharon we didn't want to use you and I'm sorry if that's how you feel." Brenda looked into the Captain's eyes and could see the uncertainty. "How about you just tell me what you want."

"I can't do this again," she admitted. Brenda pushed away the sadness that she felt and got up to pour them some coffee. After making her coffee the way she liked it, she brought over the sugar to Sharon and the cream. "Thanks," Sharon murmured into her cup.

Brenda hummed and then put her mug back on the table. "I'm sorry if we made you uncomfortable, I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't think you'd enjoy it."

Sharon shook her head and took her glasses off. "I did enjoy it, very much actually. It's just that I think some things shouldn't happen again and this is one of those things."

"Okay," Brenda said and sat back into her chair. They both sighed and then drank their coffee in silence. They finished their coffee and then Sharon decided that she'd go home and Brenda went back to bed with her husband.

**_Two weeks later._**

Major Crimes drove up to the crime scene in their separate cars, all of them getting there around the same time. The red tape was the first thing most of them saw, everyone except Brenda. The first thing she saw was the woman who had done everything to avoid her the past few weeks. She sighed as she stepped out of the car, her heels hitting the street with a click. She made her way over to where the woman stood, her back facing away from Brenda. The guys walked close behind, but gave her some space.

"Captain," Brenda called to the woman who was a few inches away from her.

Sharon jumped slightly at the sound of the blonde's voice, but quickly turned around to face her superior office. "Chief Johnson," Sharon said in a soft calculated tone.

"Captain Raydor," Brenda said with a nod and sugar sweet smile.

Sharon looked around the crime scene, knowing exactly what Brenda wanted. "Before you say anything that could possibly bring up an argument and cause us to lose valuable time, I am going to go ahead and say that we can share the crime scene. I'd appreciate it if you let FID finish getting the statements from the witnesses before you approach them. Besides that, I'm sure that FID and Major Crimes can work around each other without any problems."

Brenda smiled and then turned to her boys and nodded her head to them and they all started to get to work. Brenda turned back around and could see that Sharon was ready to walk away, but she reached out her arm and stopped her. She saw the blush on the woman's cheek and it immediately brought back thoughts of the night that the woman had an orgasm right in front of her with her face flushed deeply. She looked up at the auburn haired woman looking at her expectantly and realized she was still holding on to her arm. She dropped her hand and then folded her arms.

"I just wanted to thank you," the Chief said.

Sharon's eyebrow rose a bit and then she spoke. "For allowing you to share the crime scene? We both know that you would have found a way for you to get what you wanted anyways, so I was just cutting out unnecessary steps." Sharon shrugged and saw the blonde's face drop. Sharon sighed and smiled at the woman. "You are welcome."

They separated and both got straight to work. Brenda didn't see the woman again until she was parking her car in the parking lot and she quickly got her car and walked over to the other woman's car. Sharon looked out her window and saw the blonde waiting for her to come out, but she didn't think she'd be able to handle being around the woman again. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back on the head rest as she opened the door. She sat up and composed herself as she stepped out of the car.

"Chief, is there something you needed?" Sharon asked as she slid her bag onto her shoulder and closed her car door.

"Can we talk?" Brenda asked as she bit down on her lip.

Sharon leaned against her car. "About what, Chief?"

Brenda shook her head. "Please don't do that," Brenda said. "Sharon, you have been avoiding me and..." she put up her hands to stop the Captain for speaking. "You have been avoiding me and I want to know why."

Sharon shoved her hands into her pockets and looked at the wall behind the blonde. "Chief, I think it would be best if we didn't talk about things that aren't work related."

Brenda wouldn't take that as an answer though. "I want to talk about this," Brenda said softly.

"You can't always get what you want. Chief," Sharon said, her rank coming out as a separate thought.

"Why does everything have to deal with me and gettin' my way? That's at least the second time you've said somethin' about me and gettin' my way."

Sharon looked the woman in the eye as she spoke to her. "Sometimes other people get affected by your choices and then there isn't anything that can be done about it." Sharon took a deep breath and then walked away.

Brenda watched her leave and had never felt so confuse. _Affected by your choices_- Brenda didn't even know what she was talking about anymore. She pushed herself up and went to her office. She walked straight past the guys and into her office. Once the shades were closed she slumped down into her chair and opened the drawer full of things that would help her think. Yes, chocolate would also feed her mind. She looked at the contents of the drawer as she bit into her bottom lip. She ultimately decided to go with a Reese's and was not disappointed when the chocolate and peanut butter melted onto her tongue.

The words continued to replay in her mind as she ate her chocolate. And, then she realized that she must have been talking about something pertaining to that night. But she couldn't figure out what. She finished the first Reese's cup and then bit into her second one. As the chocolate caressed her tongue she thought of the woman's words and then she knew what was going on. Well at least she thought she did, at least she had an idea. She finished that last cup and made her way up to FID.

She smiled at everyone she passed and then knocked on the Captain's door. Once the woman said to come in she took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. She walked in and closed the door quickly and noticed the woman eying her with questioning eyes. She sat down in one of the chairs and looked straight across the desk to the woman who still hadn't said a word since she saw that it was her.

"Chief," she greeted.

"Sharon I'm sorry," Brenda said softly.

Sharon tilted her head to the side. "What are you sorry for?"

Brenda sighed and leaned back into the chair. She watched as the woman ran her hand through her hair and it put a smile on her face. She cleared her throat as she felt the fluttering in her chest. "For asking you to do it. I realize that perhaps it may have not been a good idea."

Sharon unbuttoned the button on her blazer and leaned forward. "I told you already that I wanted to do it and I meant it and I have no regrets."

Brenda looked at the woman and she saw no signs that she was lying to her. She could tell that Sharon most likely did want to do it, but that left Brenda confused. "So why are you avoiding me?, and please answer me honestly."

Sharon looked towards her door as she spoke to Brenda. "I haven't been," she said and then turned to her desk.

"You're lying to me. Every time you lie to me you look away." Brenda saw the pain in the eyes of the woman in front of her; Sharon didn't even seem to be trying to hide it anymore. Brenda's heart broke when she saw it, she'd never wanted to hurt the woman. "Sharon can you just tell me what it is that I did so I can fix it?"

Sharon shook her head as she spoke. "You can't," she took a deep breath and then fell back into her chair. "There's nothing that you can do that wouldn't just make things more, uh, complicated."

Brenda stood up and walked around the desk and stood in front of the Captain and saw the woman almost move back. Brenda didn't let that stop her though. She couldn't, not when she was close to the woman she was missing like crazy the past two weeks. She put her hand on the woman's cheek and saw Sharon's eyes slowly meet hers. She was scared of what the woman would do; she didn't want to be rejected by her. She inched closer to her; very slowly she brought her lips to the other woman's lips. They barely touched, but she felt that electric pull inside her that she felt when she'd kissed her last.

She pulled back to see the Captain's eyes, hoping to see what she was thinking. But there was nothing there, she couldn't read them. But she didn't push her away so she brought their lips back together. This time she pushed her lips on the other woman's lips and she could feel Sharon's soft lips pillowing hers. Brenda moved her lips softly against the other woman's and at first she got no response, but then she felt Sharon's lips slowly meet her movements. They kissed slowly, passionately and lovingly. Brenda felt warm tears on her cheek and she knew she was starting to cry, but she didn't want to stop kissing the woman.

Brenda felt Sharon pull away and look at her and she could see the emotion in the woman's eyes. She was opening up more and Brenda only started to silently cry more when she was able to understand the woman's emotions. Sharon stood them both up straight and wiped away the tears that were falling from the blonde's sad eyes. Sharon closed her eyes quickly and drew in a deep breath and when she opened them back she saw Brenda's eyes staring deeply into hers.

Sharon looked away, but she felt Brenda gently turn her back to look at her. Silently they looked into each other's eyes, neither of them saying a word. The only thing that was heard in that room was the sound of their hearts pounding and the faint sound of the noise outside the office. They held each other in their arms and looked into the eyes of the woman in front of them. They both knew the moment had to end, but they wanted it to last as long as it could.

Sharon looked away again, but this time when Brenda brought her back to face her she saw tears. She almost started to cry again when she saw the woman start to tear up in front of her. Sharon moved away and wiped her eyes. "Sharon, come here," Brenda said with her hand held out. Sharon shook her head and then walked farther away.

"I think you should go Brenda," Sharon said slowly, but in a way that made Brenda know she wasn't suggesting it but telling her.

And with one last look at the woman she left her office and headed back to her own floor. As soon as she got off the elevator she shook off everything she was feeling and went straight to work. She buried herself in the work in front of her; she knew it was the only way she'd get through the day. So when Fritz called her at eight to see what she wanted for dinner she explained that she wouldn't be home until ten and that he should just eat without her. And when she got home an hour after the time she said she would, he was still up and immediately helped her into bed. But they didn't cuddle that night, she wouldn't do that, she couldn't because it wasn't right.

**_Three months later._**

Brenda rolled over in the bed and almost forgot that there wasn't anyone beside her. She closed her eyes tightly and snuggled into the pillow, she'd need to get some rest so that she could get to work in the morning. She still wasn't able to sleep alone; it was becoming a problem for her. She sighed when she couldn't fall asleep and quickly got up and looked for her phone. After nearly tripping over air, she found it on the floor. She scrolled down to Fritz's name and hit the call button.

Three rings and a sleepy Fritz answered the phone. "Brenda?"

"I'm sorry to call you so late, but I need you."

She heard the sound of him yawning and then he spoke to her again. "What's wrong? Did something happen to you?"

Brenda shook her head and then realized that he couldn't see her. "No. Can you come here please?"

After a long pause she thought he'd fallen asleep on her, but then she heard his voice. "Give me ten."

"Thanks," she whispered into the phone and hung up.

Fifteen minutes later and Fritz was walking into the bungalow. He walked into the kitchen where he found Brenda drinking a glass of Merlot, well looking into it like it held all the answers to her problems. He pulled out a chair and sat down in it and slid her the chocolate he had picked up for her. She looked from the chocolate to him and smiled a smile that didn't quite make her saddened eyes.

"What's bothering you?" He finally asked.

She looked up into his eyes and then looked away. "I can't sleep alone," she admitted.

"What do you want me to do, Brenda?"

"Can you stay here with me? Can you stay with me one last night?" She asked as she started to cry again.

He got up and pulled her into his arms. "It's not me you want to sleep with, Brenda." She tensed in his arms and he began to rub her back soothingly. "You still haven't told her, have you?" She shook her head. "Brenda," he started as he led her to the bedroom. He stepped over the clothes that were all over the floor and stopped by the bed and he gently pushed her down on it. "You have to talk to her Brenda, she won't know how you feel unless you do."

"She doesn't want anything to do with me Fritz," she said sadly as he tucked her under the covers. "I'm sorry about all of this, I shouldn't have called you."

Fritz shook his head. "Brenda you are my best friend and all I want is for you to be happy and we both know it's not me that is going to make you happy. If I have to come over here every now and then until you tell her then that's what I'll do because I still love you and I want you to be happy."

"I don't deserve you, not even as a friend," Brenda said as she snuggled into the warmth of the covers. "I'm sorry that this happened like this."

He moved on the bed and sat beside her. "It's okay. You will be happy and I'm happy and Sharon will be happy as well, so that means this is good. Stop worrying over it so much, I know you didn't mean to fall in love with her and I know you didn't want to hurt me. We both know staying together wasn't the right thing to do, I'm just glad you told me."

Brenda smiled as she began to fall asleep. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he said to her.

He waited until she was sleep and then he cleaned up the room some for her, knowing it wouldn't get done any other way. Then, he went in the kitchen and tidied up a bit more. Once the house looked like someone actually cleaned it he leaned against the counter and pulled out his phone. He'd already sent his girlfriend a text telling her that he was there and was glad that she didn't question him about it. Now all he had to do was make sure Brenda was okay and then he'd leave. And a quick check showed that she was so he left a note on the nightstand and left the house.

* * *

The next day Brenda was determined to go ahead with it, she'd already waited so long to be honest with the other woman. She took a deep breath before she knocked on the door of the woman's office. "Come in," she heard the soft tone of the woman's voice and almost turned away. But when she opened it and saw the faint smile on the woman's face she was glad that she hadn't. "Brenda, I was just about to bring something down to you." Sharon stood up and grabbed a folder off of her desk.

Brenda took the folder that was full of papers and she looked at it quickly before looking up at the other woman. She could hear her heart in her ears as she took a deep breath. "Can I talk to you about somethin'?" She looked at the open blinds and then back at the woman. "Somethin' personal," she added in.

Sharon looked up at the woman and nodded. She closed her blinds and then sat Brenda down in a chair and took the one next to her. Their knees touched and Sharon was about to move away, but then she felt Brenda's hand on her thigh. She looked up at the woman and tried to smile, but she couldn't get it out of her. She couldn't smile when it hurt so much to have the woman's hand on her thigh, she'd fallen for a married woman and that hurt her too much.

Brenda spoke, distracting her from her thoughts. "Sharon there's somethin' that I've been wantin' to tell you for a few months now, but I didn't know how." Brenda sighed and saw the woman's eyes avert to something behind her head. "Sharon please look at me," Brenda pleaded.

Sharon slowly looked back into Brenda's eyes and it felt like the hardest thing she'd ever done. "Brenda what is this about?"

Brenda removed her hand and then stood up. "I'm sorry, forget it."

Sharon watched as she was about to open the door and then something in her told her to stop her. So she did and when she put her hand on Brenda's arm she was pushed against the door that was about to be opened. Brenda started to kiss her, but she couldn't do that again. She wouldn't. "Brenda stop," she said and moved away. "You have to stop kissing me, you're married."

"Not for much longer," she whispered.

Sharon quickly looked up. "What?" Sharon asked, her voice a bit shaky.

"We've been separated for a little over two months now and we are going to get a divorce."

Sharon leaned against her desk. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

Brenda shook her head and walked over to Sharon. "Don't be, we aren't. That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Sharon looked down at her hands as Brenda took them into her own. "What are you doing?" She asked in a whisper.

"I'm trying to tell you something that I don't know how to say," she said and felt the tears in her eyes start to burn.

"Just say it the best way you know how," Sharon offered, her eyes never leaving their hands.

Brenda moved in again and kissed Sharon, softly and quickly. "I love you," she whispered as the tears started again. Sharon was silent and that freaked Brenda out. "I'm sorry," she said quickly and let go of Sharon's hands.

Sharon reached out and pulled her to her. "Stop apologizing to me all the time." She placed her palm on the woman's cheek and then kissed her fully. Their lips moved together, their hands stroked each other's faces and arms. They kissed until they needed air and then Sharon said to Brenda: "I love you, Brenda." Brenda kissed her again, a kiss with promise and hope for the future.

**_One year later._**

Brenda stood in Sharon's arms in the bedroom as they looked into the mirror. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen," Brenda said as she kissed Sharon's cheek.

Sharon blushed and then kissed Brenda's forehead. "I guess you've never seen yourself then because you are the most beautiful person there is."

Brenda turned to face Sharon. "I love you so much."

"I know darling and I love you twice as much." She said and then pecked her lips. "Now let's go before we're late."

Brenda frowned. "I don't want to go, I don't think Fritz really cares if we go to his wedding."

Sharon rolled her eyes. "Come on, we both know he does and besides I haven't seen him in awhile and I kind of miss him."

"Fine," Brenda said with a pout.

"And plus his soon-to-be wife is a blonde and we both know how much I love blondes."

Brenda swatted her arm and then walked away. "I guess you want to sleep on the couch tonight."

"You know you can't sleep without me there, Brenda Leigh."

"I hate you for knowin' me so well," she said as she slipped her shoes on.

Sharon smiled a bright smile, "I love you too," she said sarcastically.

"Of course you do," Brenda said and kissed Sharon.

Brenda's phone vibrated and Sharon moved away from her, granting her permission to check it. She watched her as she smiled from ear to ear at whatever she was looking at. She grabbed her purse and started to think about how lucky she was. When she agreed to sleep with Brenda and her husband this wasn't what she expected. She smiled to herself and grabbed Brenda's hand. Together they walked to the car, both of them smiling at each other. Their only reason was that they were in love, and that was reason enough for them.

**_After the wedding._**

Sharon unlocked the door for the two of them and let Brenda walk in first. She watched happily as Brenda's hips swayed side to side while walking into their kitchen. Sharon locked the door and went into the kitchen. "Of course you'd go straight to the wine after coming home," she said to the blonde who was pouring them both a glass of wine.

Brenda smiled and passed Sharon her glass. "It's celebratory wine," Brenda said with a smile that turned Sharon's heart into goo.

"Oh," Sharon said, the enthusiasm in voice making her radiate. "And what are we celebrating?"

Brenda grabbed a hold of Sharon's hand and brought it to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. She smiled when her eyes locked with the green eyes of the woman she loved. "We are celebrating us,"she said softly.

"I thought we did that this morning," Sharon joked.

Brenda rolled her eyes. "I'm tryin' to do something here and all you can think about is mornin' sex? I can't believe you Sharon Raydor," she said and shook her head with mock disbelief.

Sharon giggled, something that only Brenda made her do. "Okay baby, go ahead," Sharon said sweetly, giving the blonde her undivided attention.

"Sharon,"she smiled, "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else and I've never been so sure of anythin' in my life." Brenda bit her lip and then looked away briefly before continuing. "Honey, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to fall asleep in your arms every night and I want to wake up to the sound of you getting ready at ridiculous times. I want you to come drag me out of work when I stay too late and I want to take bubble baths with you every time you've had a stressful day." Brenda smiled as she thought for a moment and could see that Sharon was smiling as well. "Sharon I want..." Brenda trailed off and Sharon cut in.

"Just say it," she said with a smile that made her eyes crinkle.

Brenda gulped and could feel her hands shake a little because of her nerves."Will you marry me, honey?"

Sharon let a single tear fall down her smiling lips. She put her wine down and threw her arms around Brenda and kissed her deeply. Their tongues danced inside their mouths and both women were quickly out of breath. "Of course I'll marry you," she kissed her again, a more passionate kiss that sealed the package to their untold future.

When they separated they drank their wine and moved to the bedroom. They sat down on the bed and then Brenda stood up quickly, remembering what she'd forgotten. She moved to the nightstand on her side and underneath the chocolate and ding dongs was a small box. "I almost forgot to give you your ring," she said as she slid the ringer onto the woman's slender finger.

Sharon looked at the shinning ring, "it's gorgeous."

Brenda kissed the woman's hand and smiled. "Not as gorgeous as the woman wearing it," she whispered.

"I love you so much," Sharon said as she pulled Brenda up to her lips.

Brenda smiled a wide smile, "I love you more." She said against her lips as she was pulled to lie down on top of Sharon's body. Their legs intertwined as they looked into each other's eyes. Sharon moved up and pecked Brenda's lips and then lied her head back down on the pillow. Brenda smiled as she felt Sharon's hands protectively holding their bodies together, and it was just like it always was with them, they filled the spaces of each other's bodies; they became one. "I could stay in your arms like this forever," she whispered as she put her lips to Sharon's again.

Sharon smiled, her eyes glowing in the almost dark room and crinkling the way that Brenda thought made her look adorable. Sharon kissed Brenda slowly, their lips barely touched, but the sensation was felt everywhere. They both smiled under the other's lips, the love evident in each brush of their lips. It was Brenda who deepened the kiss; she knew how to make Sharon melt beneath her touch and she wanted to do nothing more. She stroked Sharon's face as she kissed her. Every ounce of passion was slowly draining from her mouth as they kissed each other. Sharon's tongue slid against her lip, but she didn't grant her the access she so desperately wanted. Brenda wanted to take it as slowly as they could.

Brenda could feel Sharon's hands making circles on her back and it put a smile to her lips. She'd always loved when she did that to her, it showed her how much she actually just enjoyed kissing her. Brenda lifted from the kiss and looked down at the woman she'd fallen in love with. She took her breath away every time she saw her and this was not an exception for that. Brenda was not only speechless, but she felt as if her heart had stopped.

Sharon traced the outline of Brenda's arm with the tip of her finger and could see Brenda's eyes darken with the unspoken lust she still had. Sharon smirked, she loved knowing that she still had it in her. She rolled them over and placed gentle kisses onto Brenda's lips. Her hands roamed over the parts of her body that she could reach and she felt Brenda's hand in her hair. Brenda pulled her closer, her nails slightly scratching her scalp. For a while they kissed, there wasn't anything else that concerned them at the moment besides the lips of the person they loved.

Sharon placed soft kisses down Brenda's jaw and was powered on by the soft sighs of her lover. She gently nibbled on the spot under her ear and Brenda moaned quietly. Sharon used the tip of her tongue to lick up her ear before bringing it into her mouth and gently sucking on it. Sharon could feel her own body heat up as Brenda's fingertips danced on the part of her back that was bare. She licked a trail down Brenda's neck and could feel the goosebumps appear. She slid her hand down to Brenda's side and she slowly slid down the zipper of the strapless dress the woman wore. She kissed along Brenda's collarbone, her tongue snaking out every now and then to taste her skin. She could feel Brenda's pulse quicken as she moved to the hollow of her neck.

Brenda watched every movement Sharon made, she watched carefully as she caressed her body. Those circles that Brenda loved so much were being made on the soft skin on her side. Sharon's teeth and lips stopped where they were and her tongue licked the indent in her throat. Brenda moaned as Sharon's tongue flickered softly on her and then she felt the woman's soft lips begin to gently suck on that oh-so-sensitive spot. A throaty moan escaped her and vibrated on Sharon's lips. Sharon always enjoyed leaving marks on the woman, but Brenda would always get mad at her the next day and it would discourage her for a while. But tonight none of that would matter, she'd claim the woman that claimed her heart.

Brenda's nails dug into Sharon's bare back lightly as the woman drove her crazy simply by kissing and sucking on her neck. Sharon moaned onto Brenda's neck and it sent electric shocks straight to her core. As Sharon continued to drive her insane she unzipped the woman's dress. Her hands caressed the woman's skin and she felt like she'd never be able to get enough of just touching the woman's skin. Sharon kissed her way down the woman's chest and lifts her body so she can pull off Brenda's dress. Brenda whimpered once her dress was off and her body was only covered by a pair of panties.

Sharon looked at the body of the woman before her and she not only felt lust, but she felt the love that she had for the remarkable woman below her. She used her index finger to slide down Brenda's side, "I love the curve of your body." She leaned down and licked the valley between her breasts. "I love the way your skin tastes, especially here," she said as she moved her tongue to the woman's navel. Brenda moaned lowly and Sharon looked into her eyes. "And I love the way you moan and the way your eyes glisten like they are right now." She smiled as she took her lover's hands into her own." I also love your hands, not only because what these fingers can do, but also because they fit perfectly in mine. And I love when you hold my hand at night because it reminds me that you aren't going anywhere." She leaned forward and kissed her softly, their lips only brushing. "I especially love your lips; they're perfect."

Brenda smiled and kissed their joined hands. Sharon continued. "I love your laugh because it makes me laugh and never fails to bring a smile to my face." She looked down to the woman's chest. "I love your heart the most because no matter what anyone thinks I know how big it is. And it always amazes me how much you really care for people and it shows how amazing you are." She leaned down and kissed the spot above her heart. "But most importantly I love you, the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with." She kissed her again, and Brenda pulled Sharon to her with urgency.

"I love you too darling, every part of you." Brenda whispered into the crook of Sharon's neck. She helped Sharon strip out of her dress, placing soft kisses over every newly uncovered inch of skin. She kissed her back slowly as her hands played over each of her ribs and she kissed down her thighs as Sharon ran her fingers through her hair. They explored each other's bodies as if it were new to them. They took their times and listened to where their partner moaned and sighed. Their eyes never really left the other's, they enjoyed seeing the effect they were having on the other and both of them expressed everything in their eyes.

Brenda lied Sharon on her stomach and kissed both of her shoulders softly. Sharon smiled and watched her in the mirror and she could see every part of Brenda melt as she moaned from her touches. Sharon closed her eyes briefly as Brenda licked between her shoulder blades. The sensations she felt from that was making her so aroused, but then Brenda took it to the next level. Brenda began to gently suck and nibble on that spot and Sharon let out a deep throaty moan. She hummed a 'mmmmm' and then Brenda sucked a bit harder, receiving the same response. Brenda continued her journey letting her breath wash over the woman's hyper aware body. She placed kisses down her back again, sucking on the side because she knew how it drove her crazy. She scratched her nails down her back gently as she moved down to her ass. She placed a kiss on both sides and continued down to her thighs, letting her hands rub against her ass as she kissed and licked on her inner thighs.

"That feels amazing, baby," Sharon whispered and saw Brenda look up and smile at her in the mirror. She continued to watch her as her blonde hair teased her skin and her hands massaged her ass. She felt Brenda's tongue slide all the way up her inner thigh and she moaned into the darkened bedroom. Brenda kissed her way back up her body and met Sharon for a kiss, her body lying against Sharon's back. Brenda sucked Sharon's lip into her mouth and nibbled on it, teasing her with every movement. When Sharon sighed Brenda opened her mouth to Sharon's tongue and let it run against the roof of her mouth, feeling tingles move through her body.

Brenda rolled off of the woman's back when their kiss broke and Sharon quickly moved to the spot between her legs. She got her knees and lifted one of Brenda's feet and brought it to her mouth. She kissed the sole of her foot and then kissed her ankle and then kissed up her legs, her eyes connected with the blonde the whole time. She kissed to her knee and then lifted her leg slightly and bent so that she could kiss behind it. She sucked and kissed there gently, the blonde sighing and moaning softly. She repeated with the other leg and then kissed up her inner thighs. She nibbled on her skin and could feel the woman squirm with pleasure beneath her lips. She moved to where she wanted her and could already see the effect taking it slow had on the blonde.

Sharon loved to do a lot of things to this woman and tasting her was one of the things on the top of the list. Brenda's eyes sparkled as she watched Sharon slowly kiss her mound. Her tongue slowly slid into her wet folds and Sharon smiled as she tasted the woman. Her tongue slowly went over her ready nub and she watched carefully as Brenda's eyes grew black and dilated. Brenda reached out for Sharon's hand and she gave it up to her without a fight. With their fingers interlocked Sharon began to suck gently on her clit and lather up her juices. She sucked on the woman's swollen folds and then stuck her tongue back into her warm center. She used her tongue to please her while Brenda used her free hand to teasingly run her fingers through her hair, gently scratching on her scalp.

Brenda pulled Sharon up to kiss her and as much as she was enjoying tasting her wet center, she enjoyed kissing her even more. As they kissed Brenda rolled them over and gently pinned her to the bed. She kissed her way down the woman's body and wasted no time in slipping her tongue into her awaiting center. Brenda's tongue explored her soft walls and caused the auburn haired woman to moan soft words of encouragement. She loved to hear her moan, the sound replayed in her head at the worst times, but she secretly enjoyed it. She smiled when she remembered the last meeting she had with Pope and all she could think about was the sound of Sharon moaning. Perhaps that's not a good thing, but the woman's voice had that affect on her; she had a voice that was meant for moaning. Brenda licked faster with the selfish need of wanting to hear her moan on her mind. She was rewarded with just that, a low throaty moan came from her and it sent shivers down her spine.

Brenda brought the woman's clit into her mouth and watched Sharon bite her lip as she began to suck gently. She used the flat of her tongue to push against her clit and saw Sharon's eyes roll back with every sensation. Brenda smirked to herself, she loved the responses she got from her when they made love. Brenda's hands stroked the woman's thighs and Sharon sighed and moaned loudly. Brenda could feel the woman's pulse on her clit, it was fast and she loved this little reminder of what was going on. She was pulled up for a kiss, both of them knowing that they were in store for a little teasing and they actually seemed to be teasing themselves instead of the other. Brenda began to gently kiss Sharon's breasts, doing to the other what she'd do the first one. She kissed them, licked them and then finally brought the nipple into her mouth and rolled it between her lips.

Sharon moaned and slid her hand between them and slipped into Brenda's mound. At first they had trouble with trying to finger each other while lying against each other, but it was something they'd perfected with practice... lots and lots of practice. Brenda opened her legs to giver her better access and then slipped her own hand down so that she could finger Sharon. Moans filled the air, promises of love filled their ears and they both held on tight to each other.

Sharon panted down on Brenda's head as she looked down to the woman who was sending her over the edge with every touch. "I love you," Sharon whispered.

Brenda moaned on to her breast and then moved her head so she could see into the woman's eyes. "I love you too, beautiful," she said sweetly and then groaned as Sharon hit just the right spot. "Oh. Sharon." Brenda moaned.

Sharon felt her own orgasm about to hit her and she could tell that Brenda was close too. The look in her eyes was all she needed to show her that. She quickened her pace and felt Brenda do the same inside her. Brenda started to rock over Sharon's body, pushing her fingers insanely deep inside her. They moaned and groaned together as they expressed their undying love for one another with simple touches. Their bodies began to tense at the same times and they both cursed silently as the waves of bliss move through their bodies. They both cried out until they could no longer take anymore and then hands were stilled and bodies relaxed.

Brenda rolled over and lied next to Sharon, her head rested on her chest, the sound of her racing heart filling her ears. Sharon smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight, beautiful," she whispered.

Brenda kissed Sharon's chest. "Goodnight, fiancé," she said with a big smile on her face. And even though she couldn't see Sharon's face she knew she was smiling. Somethings you just know when it comes to the one you love, and that was one of them. And like that, in each other's arms like they belonged, they fell asleep.

A/N: Sometimes three is better than two, but sometimes two is even better :) Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
